The Queen's Men
by TaylaNovak
Summary: When the second curse is broken, it reveals more lost memories than those of the missing year. It reveals an old life between David, Killian, Jefferson and Regina that no one had seen coming. A life of friendship and love, broken by jealousy. When the truth comes to light, how will Storybrooke react to this new information? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

They felt the wave of magic as Regina kissed Henry's forehead and broke the curse. The queen nearly collapsed at all the memories that suddenly came to light. David and Killian nearly keeled over as they too were assaulted by the shattering of a spell neither had known had been cast. Emma put an arm around the pirate and Henry tried to comfort his mother.

"Regina?" David took a deep breath. Regina straightened up and looked into his eyes.

"David?" She said in a breathless whisper. She looked over at Hook. "Killian."

"What's going on?" Emma asked. She tried to ask her mother...but Snow was gone.

"Leave us, Henry." Regina commanded softly. She gestured to Emma without breaking eye contact with David. "You too, Emma."

"No. I want to know what the hell's going on." The blonde hissed, only to be teleported away, along with Henry.

Regina rushed into David's arms and kissed his lips. Powerful arms engulfed her and he kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. The hole in her heart ached painfully as she turned from David and was welcomed into Killian's grasp. His kiss was less tender, crying out for her desire, and she was more than happy to answer. David and Killian shared a hug and followed her out to her car, completely ignoring Robin Hood when he tried to talk to her. There was one more. One more love that she had to find. She found him running through the streets like a madman. Jefferson barely waited for her to get out of the car before grabbing her and crushing her to his chest. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and the hole in her heart had been mended just from being back with her loves. As happy as she was, a dark rage was boiling in all of them. Someone had done everything to tear them apart. Someone had taken their memories, their love for each other and replaced them with hatred and darkness. Someone had turned them into monsters for selfishness, and now everything was messed up. Regina lead the men to her house and found Emma, Henry and Robin waiting in her living room.

"What's going on, Mom?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed as she motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch. "Henry, I know this is weird. But your storybook...is wrong." She magically conjured it in her hands and opened to a picture of her as the Evil Queen. "She never existed. She was created, not by me giving in to the darkness, but by the Dark One making a deal with someone. The real story...is far less interesting."

"Then tell me. Start at the beginning. You guys…" He looked at each of them in confusion.

"I met David long before he met Snow, and we were friends. So were Jefferson, Killian and I. Whether or not, we are true loves, I don't know. But we did-"

"Do." Jefferson corrected.

She smiled. "We **do** love each other. Would you like for me to tell you the story, Little Prince?"

"Please."

Regina nodded. "It was a very long time ago, my dear. I had been living as a bandit and a thief in the woods for the last decade after escaping my mother, but she almost caught up with me. She didn't." Regina smiled and looked at the prince at her side. "Thanks to David…"

 _The sound of thundering hooves was all she could hear as she urged Rocinante faster, tearing up the soft earth in their desperate attempt to flee. The forest was starting to thin around her and finally gave way to farmland, but it only exposed her even more to her pursuers. Still, she was not going back to her mother. There was the twang of a bow string and the next thing Regina knew she was eating dirt. Rocinante stumbled hard and fell onto his side, screaming and desperately rolling to get up. She picked herself up and turned to immediately receive a kick in the chest that knocked her back down._

" _We've been searching for you for a long while, your majesty." said one of the black riders from behind his helmet. There were four of them, all circling her like a pack of dogs. She raised her hand, releasing a high pitched noise that made their horses rear, furiously shaking their heads and throwing their riders. Regina quickly pulled out a dagger and stabbed one of the riders in the chest. She unsheathed her sword as one of the others did and parried their strike, throwing the dagger and killing one of the other riders. One of the remaining riders threw dirt at her and she turned momentarily to protect her eyes. The rider thought he had the best of her, but she set him alight with a well placed fireball. He screamed, filling with the air with his cries of anguish and the smell of burning flesh. She covered her mouth as the man collapsed, still burning. "Give up. Cora will get you eventually."_

 _Regina turned to the last rider. He pulled out his sword and advanced. She deftly managed to hold off his onslaught. Using a sword was a minor skill of hers, and a straight out battle was not something she was going to win. She tried another fireball, but her mother must've placed a shielding spell on him because it had no effect. He forced back and managed to knock her off her feet and tried to stab her with her sword. She managed to move at the last second but still got her side sliced open._

" _Give up." He said, pointing the weapon at her throat. "Tonight, you return home, your majesty."_

" _Hey!" The rider turned as a man raced down the road on horseback. Regina chose that opportunity to magically shatter the rider's sword and sliced off his arm at the elbow with her own. He only glared at her, even as blood spurted from the stump of his arm. She scowled and swung her sword, unleashing a burst of magic to slice off his head, but chopping off someone's head was no simple task. She viciously hacked it off with three hard shots and collapsed with a sigh. "Hey, are you alright?" She looked up into the kind eyes of a handsome man with bright eyes. He was built, no doubt a farmer by his simple clothes and long messy dark hair._

" _I'm fine, dear, but if you don't mind helping me build a fire pit please?" She panted, getting back to her feet._

 _He looked confused, but assisted her in building the pit and setting it on fire. They tossed in the bodies of the black riders, as well as their horse tack and tied their horses to the farmer's horse. "There you go. Free meat or free help." Regina said._

" _Why-" He started to ask, but she collapsed to the ground, her vision going black almost instantly._

 _/_

 _When Regina came to, she was laying on a soft bed in a small, neat room. She groaned and looked around, trying and failing miserably to sit up. The room was simply decorated with mostly the barest necessities present, except quilts draped over everything. She pushed away the warm blankets covering her and looked down at the wound on her side that had been cleaned and stitched up. Finding nothing wrong with it, she stood up on shaky legs and looked out the small window. The farmer from before was using the riders' horses to help him tend to the fields and his crops. He was shirtless and she tilted her head at seeing all that powerful flesh glistening in the sun. It'd been 10 years since she'd even spoken to another human being while constantly being on the run from her mother, much less had any sort of relationship with one. Snow was grown now, she didn't understand why her mother was still chasing her, but she wasn't about to wait and find out._

" _Oh good, you're awake." Regina whipped around, her hand going to her waist for her sword, but it was nowhere near. "Relax." the older woman said. She had a kind countenance and long black and white hair. She exuded a gentle aura and was clearly aging with grace. "David told me about those men chasing you and you giving him their horses. Thanks to you we have enough money to last us until next spring. But you must be hungry." She said, obviously knowing the answer already. Regina's stomach chose that moment to rumble rather loudly._

" _I suppose you might be right." She smiled sheepishly, causing her hostess to laugh._

" _I'm Ruth. I'll get your bag so you can change and then get some food in your belly." The woman turned to leave._

" _Regina."_

" _What was that, dear?"_

" _My name's Regina."_

 _Ruth smiled over her shoulder before leaving to retrieve her things. Regina magically cleaned herself and quickly changed out of her clothes. The going was slower than she would've liked due to her wound, but she was too weak to do much at the moment. She put on a long sleeved lace up hooded cream colored shirt and dark leather pants. Her boots, made of old worn leather would need to be replaced soon. She headed out of the room and found Ruth laying out a table with food. The smell was enough to make her faint._

" _David'll be in after he washes up. He's taken good care of your horse for you."_

" _Thank you." Regina said, completely unused to such kindness. She sat down and Ruth served her a plate piled high with mashed potatoes, roasted beef, garden vegetables and cooked fruits. "Um, ma'am, I appreciate this, but the longer I'm here, the more danger you'll be in. I should leave before you get hurt. More people are going to come for me."_

" _You've been unconscious for 4 days." Ruth said, fixing a plate for David, who Regina assumed was her son. "I alerted the town Sheriff and he and his boys are keeping the roads clear of black riders. You're safe, dear." She smiled and put the plate in front of an empty seat. She turned to fix another as David stepped in. The man bore the same kindness and integrity as his mother. One could tell from his appearance. He sat down, the chair creaking heavily under his weight._

" _Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked._

 _Regina nodded. "Thanks to you and your mother."_

 _He offered his hand. "I'm David."_

" _Regina." She said, shaking it. He quickly turned to his food and dug in hungrily. She looked down at the mouthwatering mountain of sustenance in front of her. She didn't want to just dive in like David, but neither did she eat prettily like a princess. Ruth informed her that since her attack, David had brought her back to the farmhouse and she'd tended to her wounds. There hadn't been any more reports of black riders in the area and the local Sheriff was patrolling the roads._

" _We've been taking care of your horse too." David said. "He's a little old to be running around, isn't it?"_

" _Rocinante? He's a hard old boy. Is he alright?"_

" _Yeah, he's fine. He's beautiful by the way."_

" _Thank you. He's like my oldest friend. But you are right, he's too old for this life."_

" _What kind of life is that, dear?" Ruth asked gently._

 _Regina sighed. "That's a long and dark tale."_

" _I have all day and plenty of firewood."_

 _She smirked despite herself. "I suppose I owe you dearly for saving my life."_

 _Ruth said nothing, only blinked, waiting for Regina to begin. She told them both about growing up with her mother who abused her physically, emotionally and psychologically with magic. She told them about her cowardly father, whom she still loved deeply despite everything, and meeting Daniel and falling in love, saving Snow, being forced to marry the King, plotting to run away. When she told them about what Cora had done to Daniel that night, the old woman was close to tears. Regina continued to say that she planned to escape once more, but to do that she would need to kill the king. It was during the consummation of their marriage when he tried to force himself on her that she stabbed him the chest. Everything after that was a little hazy for a while, but she did remember a lot of blood and later found out that she'd carved out the man's heart with the knife and stabbed him at least 20 times. She'd run then, taking Rocinante from the stables and tried to escape the kingdom, but her mother caught up to her, angered that Regina had ruined her plans. She attacked and Regina defended herself, using magic for the first time to incapacitate her mother just enough to get away. She'd never looked back, but Cora still refused to let her go._

" _I'm so sorry, dear." Ruth put her arms around her and Regina just broke down, shaking and sobbing. Ruth held her quietly, stroking her hair like her own mother had never done. "It's alright, dear. You're safe here."_

" _I'm not." Regina quickly moved away, wiping her eyes as she stood up. "Thank you for your kindness, the both of you, but I should leave before I hurt you too." She grabbed her bag and headed out to the stables. Rocinante and the other horses were tied up in the large barn and she quickly grabbed her saddle and threw it onto Rocinante's back, but paused as she looked into her old friend 's eyes. "You are getting too old for this, aren't you?" She sighed and pushed the saddle off, once again grabbed her bag and started to leave._

" _Hey." David said, appearing in the door. "Just wait a second, Regina."_

" _David, this is for the best. Would you care for Rocinante for me?"_

" _Regina." He took her hand and pulled her over to a hay bale and made her sit. "Maybe it's time you stopped running."_

" _She'll find me if I stop."_

" _You'll die if you keep going. What kind of life are you living?"_

" _What about you, Farm Boy?" She countered. He only smirked._

" _Listen, my mother would like for you to stay. You can help around the place. Life should be more than running and fighting and fear."_

" _i am a perfect stranger. For all you know I lied about everything I told you."_

" _You didn't." He stated matter of factly._

 _Regina looked around, remembering the life she'd planned to live with Daniel. She'd been willing to give up all of her possessions and lavish lifestyle for a single chance at true happiness, at true love. "A queen, living with a shepherd and his mother?"_

" _You can be the Farm Queen, Queen of Horses." David grinned foolishly. "I just want to help."_

 _She sighed again. "A week. I'll stay for one week, if you'll have me."_

" _We will." He said, throwing up his arms. "Come on, there's a lot of things you can learn on a farm."_

" _You mean how to turn the dirt? Or pull up weeds?"_

" _Don't knock it til you try it."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I stayed with Ruth and David for 3 years." Regina said. "For 3 years, I could live free."

"And Rocinante?" Henry asked, making her smile.

"Rocinante died unfortunately, but not before I bred him with a good mare. I named his foal Rocinante as well, to continue his legacy so to speak."

"Rocinante the Second is at the stables?"

"No, but I'll explain it. Anyways, that's how David and I met. It wasn't until later that I encountered-"

"Everyone's favorite handsome devil." Killian interrupted with a pose.

Regina rolled her eyes and noticed the hurt look in Emma's eyes, but it really wasn't their fault. "As I was saying Henry, before I was annoyingly interrupted, I met Killian a little while later. He wasn't a pirate then, but a military officer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Regina had never seen the sea up close. She had never gotten the time when she lived with her parents, whose estate was nowhere near the ocean. She was instantly mesmerized by the wide expanse of water. Ruth chuckled at her awestruck look and David only smirked as he came to her side._

" _Beautiful, isn't it, Love?" Both of them turned as a handsome man with devilishly good looks swaggered towards them. He wore a pristine white and gold naval officer's jacket, white pants and boots with his hair tied at the nape of his neck. Pretty blue eyes fell upon Regina, followed by a dashing smirk._

" _Yes, it is beautiful." She smiled as he kissed her hand._

" _Killian Jones, at your service."_

" _I'm Regina. This is David and Ruth."_

" _And what brings you to port?" Killian asked. "Business or...pleasure?"_

 _Ruth laughed and David only rolled his eyes. "Business, just selling some crops."_

" _Farming? Ugh, such a dull profession. Being stuck in one place all the time. A real man needs a ship." Killian said._

" _Small ship." David muttered._

" _Hey. Don't ever insult the size of a man's ship."_

" _And your ship is where?"_

" _Alas, don't have one of me own yet. All in due time. However, my brother possesses a ship of fine make. Care for a tour?"_

" _I would love one." Regina accepted Killian's arm as he bowed. Ruth went off to conduct business, leaving David and Regina to accompany Killian aboard a beautiful vessel. "The Rebecca?" Regina said. "Who's Rebecca?"_

" _Just some lass my brother was sweet on." He gave them a tour of the Imperial ship and even introduced them to the crew and his brother. Liam Jones seemed like a good man. He was very devoted to his position and it was clear that Killian idolized him. After the tour, Killian lead them to a small seaside bar for a drink and Regina listened intensely as he told these grand tales of all the adventures he'd had. David only seemed mildly impressed. "We ship out the day after tomorrow for uncharted lands that's said to house a great weapon. The Royal majesties want us to bring it in."_

" _Sounds exciting." Regina said. She looked at David and kissed his cheek to make him smirk._

" _You two are together?" Killian asked._

" _Yes and no." David replied._

" _You're welcome to spend the day with us if you're not busy." Regina added. "Or if you're bored. Farm life isn't so dull."_

" _Alright then, Regina." He flashed that devilish smirk of his again and kissed the back of her hand. "The longer I am within your company, the happier I shall be."_

 _Killian proved to be a lovely companion. He and David got along a lot better than they would've admitted, always picking at each other and telling jokes. Regina was just glad to be among the company. She was a little sad when she had today goodbye to Killian as he shipped off with his brother. David gave him a hug and he kissed Ruth's cheek, smirking again. When he and Regina were alone on the docks, Killian tore a piece of his uniform off and knelt on one knee, silently asking permission. She nodded and he tied the strip of cloth around her thigh. "I'll remove it when I return, Miss Mills."_

" _Your friends will be waiting." She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When he returned," Regina said. "He was the infuriating man you see today."

Killian grinned. "I quit the Navy of course and my crew split, leaving me with _the Rebecca._ AKA, _the Jolly Roger._ I used the ship to make deliveries for Ruth and get us some more money."

"It wasn't until we met Jefferson that we got rich." David added.

"The tale of our meeting is by far the least interesting." Jefferson said. "So we won't bore anyone."

"You were spying on me while I was taking a bath." Regina frowned at him.

"As I said, not very interesting." Jefferson said, looking at Henry. "I mastered my hat and used it to take us all on adventures around the worlds. We brought back some treasured artifacts and gold and made Ruth rich. We bought her a big house by the lake."

"By that time, years had passed." Regina explained. "That's why the Rocinante in the stables is not Rocinante the Second, but the Third. He was getting old so we had to breed him again. Anyways, things were peaceful for a while."

"Wait a minute, so...all of you..are together? Like together together? How-"

"To answer your question, yes. You don't need to know **how**." She wasn't sure what had changed between them. What had caused the shift from good friends who were constantly fighting and bickering to something far more. All she knew was, she was theirs and they were hers. And for so long, things had been perfect. They'd even been in the process of deciding whether or not to have a child when her mother found her. The battle had not lasted long and it left devastating effects. Regina was stabbed through the stomach and any chances of having a child was taken from her. Because they weren't strong enough to kill Cora, Jefferson had opened a portal with his hat and Killian and David had knocked her through it, along with the rest of her riders which were swallowed by the portal's winds. Ruth had been killed in the attack, unfortunately and things were less than perfect after that. Then Rumpelstiltskin had intervened just as things were getting back to normal. "Snow and David had met and Snow had fallen in love with him, but he was in love with me. With a heart full of unrequited love, she made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to get her True Love and he completely took her wish and destroyed it and as usual, made it his own. He had the Author rewrite our stories and then the Author betrayed him by writing the god awful stories that are in your storybook. See? The truth is less interesting, that's why he spiced them up and completely screwed all of us."

"But Killian." Emma said, looking up at the pirate. "What about us?" Killian merely took her hand and escorted her out of the room.

Regina sighed and looked down at her lap. "So...how was the missing year with Emma?"

"Great." Henry said. "I got pretty good at math. Oh, and I saw an apple tree like yours in the park. Didn't know it then, but I know it now."

"That's good."

"So...what's going to happen now?" He asked.

"I have no idea."

"Are you mad at Grandma?"

"No. She just wanted her happy ending and after everything I've been through, I can't fault anyone for that. Gold is to blame for this. He shouldn't have distorted Snow's wish." She sighed. "I guess we take it one day at a time."

"In the meantime." Jefferson said, touching Regina's leg. She looked up at him. "How about you come meet Grace. I would love for her to meet the real Regina."

Regina smiled, blushing brightly. "Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day. The curse being broken and being reunited with her loves, having to explain to her son and Emma and former soulmate, not to mention all the craziness with her sister. Regina was exhausted. She was so tired and she just wanted to lay down and sleep for a week. But she couldn't, there was far too much to be done.

She was standing in her bedroom at the foot of the bed in her pajamas. The room was dim. She felt a pair of strong hands start to undo her clothes. By their size, she knew they were David's. Snow had yet to have been found, but nothing could deter her men from claiming her again. When she was completely naked, he turned her around and tossed her back onto her bed. He took his place between her legs. She gasped at feeling his tongue start to lap at her center, but it was swallowed by Jefferson's soft lips on hers. Killian's mouth attached themselves to her breasts. She giggled when Killian's facial hair tickled her skin.

"Regina." Jefferson leaned away to say. David and Killian both paused, looking up at her.

"Yes?"

"I do hope you don't plan on walking tomorrow."

She grinned. "I'm counting on it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: This chapter is from my other story Once Upon a Time: Odd Couples. Feel free to go check that out. I was asked by EvilQueenWinchester to continue this little one shot and thought why not? I'm afraid it won't be very long though, but I hope that you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning yielded a pleasant soreness that Regina hadn't felt for a long time. She awoke in the arms of Killian, both of them stretched naked over the bed, basking in the morning sun that slipped through the nearby window.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning, Love. Sleep well?" He smirked, sitting up.

"When did any of you sleep?" She chuckled as he climbed between her legs and kissed her nose.

"We have 28 years to make up for." He replied.

"Mmm. Where are the others?"

"Jeff is having a bath and Dave is downstairs preparing breakfast. That means we have a few minutes…" he grinned slyly. "Is my queen too tired for another round?"

Regina rolled her eyes. It hardly mattered if she was. The pirate always had his way, long before the whole curse thing. When they were just starting to experiment with their new relationship. Killian was always her cunning protector, like a fox, or better yet a shark, since he loved the ocean. Silver tongued, gloriously gorgeous, sharp witted. Even with one hand. David was her lion, her great warrior to fight at her side. Her king. He was kind and courageous and playful and incredibly sarcastic. Jefferson, she liked to think of as a wolverine. He was an incredible lover, receiving his own pleasure only when Regina received hers. Wolverines were small, almost cuddly, but they were one of the most deadly creatures on the planet. Jefferson was no different when it came to his family. All three were more than she could ask for. There would be some repercussions with the rest of the town, but for right now, David, Killian and Jefferson were hers. They were her men, her lovers, her protectors. They belonged to the queen.

It took Killian a bit longer than a few minutes to fuck her brains out. After that, with a smug grin and a tender kiss, he wrapped a towel around his waist and she sent him downstairs. She walked into her bathroom and found Jefferson soaking with his eyes closed. She grinned and climbed in with him, startling him, but making him smile nonetheless. She cuddled against him in the water, never mind that it was overflowing and splashing everywhere. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." he said. "Killian give you a good morning?"

"Yes. Quite frankly I couldn't do with another one." She sighed.

"Come here." He took her by the chin and turned her head for a kiss. A kiss that nearly made her see stars. "How are you feeling?"

"Like things are finally right with the world. I never knew how much I missed you."

Jefferson kissed her again. "Grace is coming by this afternoon."

"You really think she'll forgive me and accept...this? Us?"

"That wasn't you. I've already talked with her this morning. She wants to come home. Her adoptive parents have already agreed to sign the papers to give her back to me."

Regina sat up. "You shouldn't have had to lose her. None of this should've happened."

"Hey." Jefferson made her look at him again. "Regardless, we'll get through this. We always do."

Regina nodded. "Yeah we do." She suddenly jumped as the realization hit her. "That means I have to get ready. I have to clean up and get dressed and-"

"None of that nonsense." Jefferson said, climbing out of the tub. He turned to look back at her, naked and splendid. "Just be you, Regina. I'll see you downstairs."

Regina pouted, propping her elbow against the edge of the tub. "Tell Killy to put on some clothes please. You too." He smirked and left the bathroom, leaving her to finish bathing and get dressed. She decided to put on a pair of jeans that she had never worn before and a black sleeveless shirt with a long tail. She dried and fluffed out her hair and went downstairs. Killian had indeed put on some clothes, but not much. He was only wearing black jeans. David was wearing blue jeans and a tight white shirt. Jefferson was in black jeans, a dark gray button down shirt and black vest, complete with a red ascot.

"Good morning." She happily greeted David with a kiss as he laid out their massive breakfast.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Killian asked, rubbing his hands together. David pulled out Regina's chair before he sat down and they started fixing their plates.

"We have to get ready for Grace to visit." Regina said. "Perhaps...stay?" She looked at Jefferson, who nodded. "And I have to fix the house."

"Fix it?" David frowned.

"Well, if we are going to continue our relationship, then a lot of changes have to be made-"

"The hell do you mean **if**?" Killian demanded.

Regina shrugged. "I just thought you have pursued other relationships and that you might-"

"No." They said in unison. "Next?"

The brunette smiled. "Okay then, well this house was built for the madame mayor and Snow is the mayor. I want to redecorate, make it bigger so it can accommodate all of us. Bring in some things from my vault, or rather just bring my entire vault. It's quite a bit of work. That'll be my day."

"I should probably go talk to Emma." Killian sighed.

"And I should go find Snow." David added. "I don't think she's been seen since the curse broke."

Regina knew that there would be plenty of negative repercussions for this. Henry and Emma would especially be confused and upset. They had only just been introduced to this world of fairy tales and now what they had come to know was being torn apart again and they would have to start over yet again. It was quite a mess. They finished eating and Killian and Jefferson departed, leaving Regina and David to do the dishes. It was strange doing something so normal after the last few decades of complete chaos. She had her men again, she should've been happy, and she was. But there was something else weighing on her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" David asked perceptively.

"Just...what would've happened if none of this did. What our lives would've been like." She answered. "About the children we could've had." She looked up at him. "I would've given you all as many as you wanted, you know. I used to dream about it."

"I know."

She looked down and handed him the last of the dishes to dry. She removed her gloves and tossed them across the counter top. "I wish things were different."

David finished drying the dishes and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Miss Mills. I wouldn't have life any other way."

Regina smiled. "I love you too, Mr. Nolan."

David gave her a peck on the lips. "I have to go. Don't destroy the house."

"It's my house." She said. He only laughed and splashed with water as he left to go find Snow. Regina glanced around the kitchen and decided to get to work. Using magic she changed the entire floor plan of the house. The exterior remained the same for the most part but she changed the layout into more of a Roman villa type, complete with a courtyard and garden that would house her precious apple tree. Henry's room mostly remained untouched but she added in one for Grace and a few extra guest bedrooms and bathrooms. Her bedroom was tripled in size with a much larger bed, bathroom, and more windows. A second vault was added underground beneath her apple tree, sealed with blood magic, with several entrances and exits. After all of that was done, she was exhausted and had to take a break before Grace and Jefferson arrived. She put on a more elegant long blue dress and did her makeup. The queen was nervous, anxiously tapping the couch while she waited. Then the doorbell rang and she raced to open it. Grace, still 12 years old, smiled nervously up at her. Behind her, Jefferson was smiling proudly, holding several bags.

"Please, come in." Regina stepped aside so they could enter the home. She'd added in some more colorful decorations, pictures of her and her men, some paintings of pirate ships for Killian. There were new plants as well and all of the windows now had sheer white curtains, letting light pour into the home. Jefferson looked around in wonder. Regina extended her hand to Grace. "I'm Regina."

"Grace. It's um, nice to meet you."

"You too. Would you like to see your room?"

"Sure!"

Regina smiled and lead her up the stairs to the room that she'd created specially for her. It was simple in design mostly, because Grace would have to make it her own, but Regina had added in things like a nice bed, carpets, a vanity, a large flat screen TV and several game systems and games, not really knowing what she preferred or if she preferred any of it. The smile that lit up the girl's face told her all she needed to know however.

"This is all mine?" Grace asked.

"Absolutely. We'll have to go shopping for anything else you want or need, but...yes. it is yours. I hope you'll like staying here with...the Evil Queen."

The girl looked up at her. "You're not the Evil Queen anymore."

"I was never truly her." Regina nodded. "But I still did all those things."

"You're really nice." Grace said. "The Evil Queen wasn't." To a child that may seem like that made everything okay, but Regina was less convinced. Either way, there was little that could be done about it. She and Grace spent most of the afternoon unpacking and chatting while Jefferson looked on with a proud smile. Henry soon arrived with a very confused Emma, but by then Regina and Grace were leaving the house to go find Zelena. Outside, the townspeople were rejoicing as they reunited with their loved ones. Ruby and Peter ran over to hug Regina before racing off to collect the rest of their pack.

"You and Ruby were friends?" Emma asked as they got into Regina's Mercedes.

"Yeah."

"And Peter is alive?" Henry said.

Regina nodded. "In our real stories I never married Leopold and Snow was never a bandit, therefore she didn't meet Ruby until much later. I met her one winter with David and Ruth. We sold her pack some fruits and vegetables and a couple horses to help them through the winter. Prey was scarce and crops weren't growing well in their area."

"And Peter?"

"Peter never died. It was Snow who put the idea in Ruby's head that **he** was the wolf anyway. I felt the magic in her blood and talked to Eugenia about it. She decided it was time to tell Ruby what she really was. By then, she and Peter had slept together and she had accidentally bitten him so now they were both werewolves and they ran off to find Anita and her pack. After Anita died, through reasons I was never told, they took over as the dominant pair."

"Wow." Henry whispered.

"Killian talk to you?" Regina asked, glancing at Emma.

"You mean how the man I love is fucking the woman I hate, then yes."

"There are children present, watch your mouth." Regina commanded automatically.

"So everyone is just going to forget about the Evil Queen?"

"No. I'll have to be judged like anyone else, I suppose." The queen shrugged. She drove them out to the farmhouse and quickly parked.

"What's the story between you and Zelena then?" Grace asked as they got out of the car.

"Same old, same old. Crazy, heartless mother, abandoned Zelena, tried to get me to marry the king. Me and Zelena did meet before though, when we were just children. Mother tried to erase our memories of the meeting but Zelena protected us from the effects. She should remember. If she doesn't...kids get back." She cautioned them, leading the way up the porch. She didn't even get to knock before the door flew open, revealing her sister. Zelena burst into tears before throwing her arms around Regina's neck. "Zelena? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just…" Zelena tried to quickly compose herself but Regina hugged her and she burst into tears again. "I almost killed you."

"But you didn't. It's okay. Everything is okay." She smiled as she held her sister. "Zelena." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're my sister." she grinned.

Zelena snorted and looked up at her, finding her younger sister grinning proudly. "You are silly."

"No." Regina replied. "I'm free, just like you. Come stay with me for a few days." She suggested. "Until everything cools down and we kick Gold's ass and find Isaac and kill him."

Zelena slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Great. I can't wait to introduce you to the guys. Oh and this is Grace, Jefferson's daughter. You know everyone else." She said, pulling her sister out of the house.

"Yeah she tried to choke our son yesterday." Emma hissed. She was firmly ignored as Zelena shook Grace's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, a town hall meeting was called. Snow resurfaced with David. It wasn't a deliberation much with all of the happy and smiling faces. The people were happy to be back with their families again. When Regina was brought to the front by Emma, Ruby immediately stood up and vouched in her defense. The rest of her pack added their own account.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, regaining control of the room. "Look, I'm just doing my job. Even if you were cursed, Regina still killed a hell of a lot of people."

"It wasn't her fault. It was Isaac and Rumpelstiltskin that did this to us." Ruby said.

"He needed to make Regina into a monster." Belle added. "It had to be her. The rest of us were just collateral damage."

"It's my fault." Snow stepped forward. "I was the one who went to Gold-"

"It's no one's fault but his." Ruby interrupted. "He's the one who should be standing up there. We all know Regina never would've done any of that without the curse. We should go find him and kick his ass."

Regina sighed and looked around at the gathered faces. Grace and Jefferson were standing off to the side, along with David and Killian, simply awaiting her for to go home. She stepped forward and raised both of her hands, silencing the crowd instantly. "We should be looking for our family. Be happy that we have them again. We can worry about vengeance tomorrow. Agreed?" They all voiced their agreement and Regina teleported her family home. While David and Killian explored the new additions to the house, Regina and Grace got to work on dinner. Emma wasn't quite done it would seem. Regina and Grace remained inside while the boys went to pacify her.

/

"So you're telling me that the entire last year means nothing to you?" Emma yelled, glaring at Killian. "Everything we've been through?" He started to speak but she turned to David. "And you just turn your back on Mom? Isn't she still your True Love?"

"Emma, I know how difficult this must be." Her father said slowly and calmly. "But...I love Regina and I always have. All of that with Snow was essentially Isaac's doing."

"And…" Killian added. "I did tell you about my first love. 'Member that?"

"I remember." She hissed. "Milah. She liked to ride horses and stuff."

"No, she didn't." Killian said. "Milah never rode a horse in her life. Regina...is the one who likes horses."

Emma chuckled sadly and ran her hand through her hair. "So you're telling me that even when you were cursed you knew you loved her. Great. Fucking great!"

"I'm sorry, Love."

"You know what, me too." Emma threw up her hands and started to storm off, but turned around again. "Tell Regina that she's not coming near my son again. And you two don't come anywhere near me either."

David and Killian exchanged looks before going back inside the house. Regina was just placing the lasagna on the table and Grace was setting the table, beaming proudly when Regina complimented her on her excellent work. She looked up. "Everything okay?"

"Not really." Killian sighed, taking a seat.

David sat down as well. "She's not taking it well."

"Who expected her to?" Regina asked. She smiled up at Jefferson as he pulled out her chair for her. He did the same for Grace before taking a seat. "ZELENA!"

"I'm coming." The witch came downstairs in a black and green dress. Jefferson quickly stood up to pull out her chair politely.

"I do think we should acknowledge something." David said as Regina sliced the lasagna. All eyes turned to him. "With most of the things from Gold's curse being undone, one thing is concerning. Cora is still alive...and still a threat."

"Way to ruin the happy dinner, mate." Killian scoffed.

"I know." He shrugged. "But i'm not about to lose Regina again."

"We won't." Jefferson said with certainty. "Let's just be happy for a few days, then go into badass mode."

Grace smirked as she shoved a forkful of lasagna in her mouth, almost moaning appreciatively. She was such a sweet girl. Regina had always wanted a daughter. Of course she was happy with Henry, but she longed for a child. She longed to give one, born of their blood, to her men. How happy they once were planning to have their baby. Babies if they had their say about it. Regina would've given them as many as possible. But then her mother came and ruined everything. She killed Ruth and stabbed Regina, dashing all dreams of her ever conceiving a child. Even with extensive healing spells and enchantments, nothing worked. Looking around her now, at having her family reunited, with a new child, and the return of her sister, perhaps things could go right for once. For once… Dinner was nice. It was...normal. Sweet. Grace and Zelena helped do the dishes while the boys cleaned up and Regina helped put Grace to bed and escorted her sister to her new room. They still had much to discuss, but for now, Zelena had a home, a place to be. There was much to do in the following days, but as soon as Regina crossed the threshold of her bedroom, all of the worrying just melted away.

They were waiting for her. Nearly naked, wrapped in white towels. "What is this?"

"You suffered much as the Evil Queen." Jefferson said. "You will never do so again." Killian stepped forward, placing his hook in her cleavage. He smirked as he dragged it downwards, slicing away her dress and lingerie. David peeled it off of her and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. "We need to get back into sync."

"That will take more than a couple nights." She pointed out, rolling onto her hands and knees as her three lovers surrounded their bed. In a single synchronized motion they removed their towels and she gasped at the sight of masculine splendor that was perfectly hers. She bit her lip, turning in a circle. Killian's ripped abdomen and that glorious chest hair. His cock wasn't exactly long, but it was _thick_. Jefferson was the one with the length, although he did have a nice girth and a powerful body. David was the king, in all regards. Regina started to tremble. It was actually quite rare that she would ever have all three of them at once, but that was clearly their plan. She shuddered, starting to feel a powerful wetness between her legs. Killian stepped closer to the bed and she moved towards him, taking him into her mouth, moaning at tasting him again. He ran his fingers through her hair and she made a quick motion with a finger, growing it back out to its long and luxurious length that it was in the Enchanted Forest. Just for tonight. She knew her lovers always loved her hair. Killian stepped away from her and she growled as he rolled her onto her back. David reached across the bed and grabbed her foot, dragging her back to him. She squealed in surprise but he silenced her with a hard kiss, making her burn with a passion for three of her lovers. When he entered her, his cock stretching her to her limit, she nearly saw stars. She fought off the euphoria and flipped them.

"Last night was about the three of you claiming me, well tonight...is going to be different. You three let someone else have you and I need to make you mine again." Regina started riding David hard, making him groan. Sweet waves of pleasure rolled through them both and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of Prince Charming writhing beneath her.

"What about us?" Killian purred. She simply leaned forward and he quickly took position behind her.

"Go easy." She warned him.

"Aye aye."

Jefferson moved in front of her, offering his cock for her to taste. She took him into her mouth just as Killian slowly eased his way into her asshole. She grunted a bit at being so full, but that discomfort was soon replaced by pleasure, by happiness. She and her men were one again, as it was meant to be. Their night of lovemaking would be long and exhausting. Regina would settle for nothing less. She needed them to know that they belonged to her and no one else could have them again. From hour to hour, position upon position, she staked her claim on her men. The Queen's Men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina awoke to the sounds of metal clashing and a warm wet tongue between her legs. She looked up as Killian and David raced around the room in little more than boxers, swinging two swords like they were crazy. Jefferson was the one between her legs. He looked up with a grin.

"Oh hell no. We are not starting this again. It is 7 in the morning!" Their response was to dive on top of her and tickle her until she could hardly breathe. "You're ridiculous."

Killian collapsed next to her with a laugh and David sat cross legged on the bed next to her. "We're together again." The pirate grinned. "Can't help but be happy. After all, I am the favorite."

"As if." Jefferson scoffed. Regina kicked him with he tried to lick her again.

"I am the king." David roared. "I am-"

"It is 7 in the fucking morning!" Regina snapped. She got beneath the blankets and curled up. "Go back to bed or get the hell out."

"Since when does the madame mayor sleep in?" David asked.

"Since she got fired, now shut up." When there was a long silence, Regina opened her eyes. Jefferson yanked the blanket up into the air and all three dove beneath it before it fell back down. They didn't tickle her again-thank the gods-just tried to cuddle as close as possible to her. They were out a few minutes later. She rolled her eyes, pressed between David and Jefferson with Killian's head laying on her chest. Someone else might've felt claustrophobic at a time like this but this was how they always used to sleep back in the Forest. As close together as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review of course.


	3. Chapter 3

"Children." Regina said, standing on the porch, watching Killian bounce on his heels. Across the yard was David, getting into a running position. "What are you doing?"

"I can block him. I definitely can." Killian said.

She rolled her eyes as Zelena came to her side, looking just as confused. "They're a bunch of children."

"You mean...all three of them and you?" Zelena said slowly.

"Yes. They're all mine." Regina grinned. David took off across the yard and slammed into Killian, taking him off his feet. She rolled her eyes again. They were so silly and childish. Except Jefferson...sometimes. He stepped out onto the porch as well, dressed smartly in a neat black suit.

"Morons." He muttered. A moment later, Regina ducked as a handful of mud came flying at them. It landed right on Jefferson's shirt. He scowled and leaped off the porch, hitting David with a running tackle.

"Children." Regina sighed with a smile. "Probably should've left them in Neverland." She walked back into the house. They were happy and having fun right now but in...exactly one hour apparently, all bets would he off. They had agreed that at exactly 3 o'clock, they were going to go find Gold and Isaac and bring them in. Ruby and her pack were already combing the woods and Gold's shop was being watched 24/7 by Belle as she pretended to continue living in it. Almost like a trap. Regina knew that Rumple would not resist Belle for long, determined to prove himself to her, so on and so forth. And then her mother. Cora didn't have the power to cross worlds before, but that didn't mean she hadn't figured it out now. She was indeed still a threat and it was Regina's job to make sure that that threat remain distant. She'd coated the town line all the way around with an elixir that would alert her whenever anyone crossed it or entered Storybrooke. She wanted no part in the search party until they found Isaac. She would personally show him just what she could do as the Evil Queen, as the monster he had written her to be.

Grace smiled up at her as she passed, carrying a bowl of cereal up to her room. "Don't spill anything." She cautioned her.

"I won't." Grace called back with a smile.

There was really nothing for her to do at the moment. The boys had taken care of everything: laundry, dishes, housekeeping. She decided to go pick the apples from her tree. She conjured some baskets and a step ladder to climb up and pick the large juicy red fruits. She picked one of the fruits and bit into it, smiling at how sweet it was. There was a commotion behind her and she turned to find Robin being escorted into the courtyard by her men. "Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to have a word with you." Robin said, looking warily at the pirate, warrior and portal jumper on either side of him.

"Leave us." Regina commanded. Her men backed away, reluctantly, but they obeyed nonetheless. She climbed down and deposited her apples into one of the larger baskets on the ground and faced her former soulmate.

"I'm not your soulmate anymore, I'm guessing." He said.

She simply shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. One moment." She threw the apple at one of the nearby windows and after it smashed through the glass there was a thud and a yell. "Now you can speak freely."

"Did you...love me?" He asked.

"I still love you, Robin. It's just...different now." She looked down. It was hard, truly. Regina Mills, the mayor and former queen had believed that Robin was her soulmate, her happy ending. That as long as she had Robin, things would be okay. Because of his tattoo, because of his wit, his charm, his smile, the way he made her nervous sometimes and infuriated her with a simple smirk. According to pixie dust, they were made for each other. But Regina, the one who had given up the life of a queen and had lived on a farm with three crazy men and a lovely old woman who was more of a mother than her actual mother had ever been, knew deep down that she and Robin were not meant to be. She hated to hurt him, to say no after fighting so hard for him, but this was the end of that relationship now that she was herself again. She loved only 3 men, and they would not be pleased with a fourth.

Robin sighed and looked up at her tree. "Would you at least like some help?"

"If you would like to." She conjured another ladder for him and he removed his jacket to climb up.

"May I ask how it began?" He asked.

"You could. I doubt whether I could answer." She replied. "They were all I had and they became my everything."

Robin said nothing for a while and they worked in mutual silence. She had a feeling he wanted to say more, but he never did. He helped her bring in the apples and left. By then it was 3 and the Queen's Men descended the staircase, garbed in something she'd never seen before. Killian was in his pirate clothes, minus the shirt to show off his torso and his clothes were now black, along with the naked rapier at his side. David was in a sleeveless black cuirass made of shining steel. A black greatsword was strapped to his back. Jefferson was again dressed neatly in neat black slacks, a button down purple shirt, a black vest, blue ascot with his hat on his head and some kind of dagger taped to his forearm.

"You three look fit for battle." Regina smiled, checking out David's ass in his leather pants.

"Not now, Regina, I have an imp to find." He said, leading the way to the door. Jefferson followed him. Killian waited until they were out the door before grabbing Regina and bending her backwards and planting a searing kiss on her lips. He slid his good hand between her legs and slipped two fingers inside of her while his tongue claimed her mouth. Regina moaned and attempted to pull him on top of her but he moved away with a playful smirk.

"I will see you tonight, your Majesty." He grinned as he departed, licking his fingers.

She glared after him, trying to muster her composure. It was a bit of a struggle, but luckily she managed by the time Zelena came back in.

"They look pissed." Her sister commented.

"They are." Regina replied.

"And you're not worried about them going up against the Dark One?"

"Not really. Jefferson is practical, he knows when to retreat. David won't go down without a fight and Killian… Killian never dies although he should be dead several times over. They can handle themselves and they know how to contact me if they need assistance."

/

They found him. Rumpelstiltskin knew he was cornered the moment he stepped foot in his shop. The barriers went up and Regina's three dogs stepped out of the shadows. He looked at Belle.

"You took our lives away from us to get your son back." Belle said. "You took away everything that we were and changed us into something different to suit your needs."

"Belle, please."

"I have no further words for you, Beast." she said, lifting her chin.

"Belle, don't." He reached for her and David slapped the cuff on his wrist. Jefferson punched him him the stomach, making him crumble to his knees and David knocked him out with a hard shot to the back of his head.

"You alright, Love?" Hook asked.

Belle nodded. "Finally done with him. Couldn't be better."

/

With everyone having their memories back, a lot of changes had to be made. Snow was quickly dethroned as mayor. The position was offered to Regina again, but she declined. Eventually it was decided that the task would be shared between Granny Lucas and Belle, who was technically a princess after all. Together, they made a perfect team of youth and age, wisdom and brains. Emma was allowed to keep her job as sheriff, but David and Killian would be the new deputies. A prison was dug for Rumpelstiltskin beneath the town hall, imbued with so many protection charms and magical barriers he would never get free. He couldn't be killed since he was the Dark One so they had to make due with imprisonment. Belle would hold onto his dagger for now. Isaac was not so lucky after he was found and his quill broken and ink disposed of. Most of the harm caused had been because of the Evil Queen he created and it was to the Evil Queen that he was given for his punishment for playing with people's lives. His end was not a pretty one or a short one. It was a fun one for Regina though. With all of that done, the citizens of Storybrooke gathered in the street at the town hall where a large pyre was built. Regina was carrying several of her Evil Queen dresses and her crown. David was carrying his king's cloak. Killian had some old pirate garbs and Jefferson, his spyglass from his old mansion. They all tossed it onto the pyre. Regina and Zelena set it on fire as the town cheered. Ruby tossed her cloak into the flames with a howl of happiness. Zelena threw in her broomstick. Belle threw in a chipped teacup. One by one they all added a memento from the lives Isaac had given them to be burned. The townspeople cheered and laughed around the fire. Regina was surprised when she saw a book go flying into the flames. She looked at Henry.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"They weren't real." He said.

"They were real." she smirked. "But they weren't true. And they're gone!" She threw up her hands and screamed, eliciting another cheer from those gathered.

"Party at Gina's!" Tink yelled.

"Hell no!" Regina replied. She grinned as the blonde hugged her, watching their former lives burn. It felt glorious to throw away the Evil Queen. She should've never existed in the first place. Isaac had tried to plead with her and tell her that he merely made the world see who she truly was. But Regina wasn't evil. She wasn't even really mean. Her heart had the capacity for great darkness and great evil, but she had never given in to it. Not when Daniel was murdered and not when Ruth was murdered. She fought it time and time again. She was good. Regina Mills was good and she was loved. Grace and Henry laughing in front of her and Killian and David jumping around and slapping each other on the back. Jefferson picked up Grace and put her on his shoulders and Zelena laughed as Peter and Belle hugged her. Regina was loved. One was noticeably absent from the celebration. The Savior was no longer needed. In truth, she was never meant to exist. The Dark Curse shouldn't have ever happened so a Savior shouldn't have been needed.

Regina spotted Emma standing to the back of the happy citizens, her back to them. The former queen walked towards her and stood next to her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Not really."

Regina tugged her coat a little closer. "It's kinda cold over here. You should get a little closer to the fire."

"What's the point? I'm not needed or wanted here." Emma snapped. "I wasn't even supposed to be born-"

"But you were." Regina said gently. "Fate is an evil bitch. Everything that has occurred might have needed to happen. The Savior might be needed again and even if she isn't...doesn't mean we don't want you around, Emma." The blonde said nothing so Regina shrugged it off and went back to join the party. Someone brought out some beers and wine and they drank and had fun until the sun had set.

That evening they went to Granny's for another party and that one didn't end until 3 in the morning. Jefferson carried Grace up to her room and Regina stumbled into hers, shedding her clothes and collapsed onto the bed. David and Killian only had enough wherewithal to take off their coats, shirts and shoes before they fell next to her, bouncing her on the bed. She smacked the nearest one and rolled over. Jefferson soon came to bed and their snoring quickly lulled Regina to sleep.

The next morning it was revealed that Belle and Zelena had created a larger, brand new library just down the street from the old one. The old one would go to the town's magic users for anything they needed. Regina and Zelena cleaned out the pawn shop and went through every artifact Gold possessed. They created an apothecary and workshop for their magical experiments. There was one that Regina wanted to start work on immediately. A healing elixir to reverse the spell that she had cast on herself. A spell that would allow her to have children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina had tried over a dozen potions in one day, meticulously choosing each ingredient and the right essence to create the perfect one. To no avail. Nothing seemed to work. David found her at her desk in the workshop writing magical formulas.

"Regina."

She glanced up. "Hmm?"

"It's almost 10 O'clock. I came to take you home."

"I'll be fine. I think I'm gonna work late tonight." She said, turning back to her notes.

David stepped forward and gently closed her book. She glared up at him. "You have been working late all week. Whatever you're working on is not more important than you getting some sleep. Now, it's late and it's cold and you should be home wrapped up in bed like a burrito. Let's make that happen."

"You're not wrapping me like that again." She smirked.

He smiled. "Cuddling then?"

She sighed. "Fine." She stood up and gathered her notes and notebooks and packed them. David took her bag for her and held open her coat for her to put on. She locked up the workshop and stepped outside into the frigid air with the icy wind. David put an arm around her shoulders using his arm to shield her head from the wind. They got into his truck and impatiently waited for the heater to warm it up.

"So...what are you working on?" David asked.

She shivered and shook her head. "Just some magical formulas."

"Oh." He nodded slowly before looking at her. "Since when do you keep secrets from me?"

"David, no. It's not really a secret. I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up if it doesn't work. Trust me."

"Alright." He leaned over for a kiss. "We can help."

"Thank you, but it's fine."

"If you say so." He kissed her again and started driving them home. He again covered her head for her and carried her bag into the house. The heater was on full blast thankfully and they quickly shrugged out of their coats and shoes at the door. Killian already had a mug of hot chocolate waiting for her and Jefferson handed her a bowl of beef stew. She went into the living room to eat, finding Grace and Zelena bundled up on the couch watching a movie.

"It's late, dear. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Regina asked, eating her delicious dinner.

"No school tomorrow." Grace answered.

"There's supposed to be some kind of storm coming." Zelena added. "Granny and Belle canceled everything." Regina looked around, noticing a large box of canned food next to the door. Zelena noticed. "That's from Ruby. The pack went around to all the houses to make sure everyone has enough to eat just in case we get snowed in or something."

"It was really nice of them." Grace added.

"It was." Regina murmured. She finished her food in record time. Killian refilled her hot chocolate mug and Jefferson took her bowl to wash. David pushed a footstool beneath her feet and placed her slippers on for her. "All this doting on me is unnecessary." She said.

"Oh stop complaining." Zelena scoffed.

Regina smirked as Killian came to sit on the arm of her chair. "Is everything alright with you three?"

"Couldn't be better, but you relax now. We're going to go get some extra blankets for you all. We'll be upstairs." He kissed the top of the queen's head and headed upstairs.

"Make any progress?" Zelena asked, eyes glued to the tv.

"No." Regina sighed. "Otherwise I'd be leaping for joy."

"I'm sure we can figure it out." Zelena smiled comfortingly. "Not tonight though. Movie night tonight."

Regina rolled her eyes.

/

Upstairs, David drew the magical symbol on a piece of paper. "This is all I was able to make out."

Killian looked at it. "That's a Magic symbol, mate."

"No shit. What does it mean?"

Jefferson pushed Killian out of the way. "It means heal. That little thin on the bottom might be baby...or something about a heart problem. I'm not sure."

All three exchanged horrified looks. "Regina's not sick, is she?" David asked.

"I haven't noticed anything."

"Clearly it's about the baby." Killian said. "She's trying to heal herself."

"To have a baby." David sighed. He ran a hand down his face and punched a hole in the wall.

"What was that?" Regina called.

"Nothing." Jefferson yelled.

"We should help her." Killian suggested. "I might have something stored on my ship."

"And I could check my mansion for any magical artifacts." Jefferson added.

David nodded. "I'll ask Zelena if she found anything from Gold's store. If not, I'll ask the fairies."

The three of them nodded. They would do anything to help their queen. Whether she wanted help or not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A terrible snowstorm took hold of the town and locked it down. After the first night snow had piled in the yard almost a foot thick, and there was much more to come. According to the news the storm was very large and would last for at least a week. The next day Regina was curled with Grace on the couch, taking a nap when she got a call from Henry. Their heater had broken and they needed someone to come fix it but no one was willing to weather the storm.

Regina looked down at Grace, snuggled in the warm embrace of her arms. She called the boys as loudly as she dared. "Go get Snow, make sure they are packed and are okay. They'll be staying with us for a while. Prepare them a room as well, please." She waited for them to get dressed and snapped her fingers, teleporting them away to the apartment. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, resting her chin on top of Grace's head.

The men appeared in the living room of the small apartment and took in the sight of the frozen windows and frigid air. Their breaths made cold clouds in the atmosphere it was so cold. "Snow? Emma?" David called. It was far too cold for them to be staying here. His former wife and daughter came down the stairs, Henry barrelling after them.

"Pack your bags." Killian said. "You're coming with us."

"Why didn't you call us?" David asked. "It's way too cold for you all to be staying here."

"The heater shut down just half an hour ago." Emma defended. "We tried calling Leroy and the other repair guys but no one wanted to come out in this. Why can't Regina just fix the heater with magic?"

"In order for her to do that," Jefferson explained. "She would need to know how the heater worked. Every tool, every compartment, every piece, what it went to and how it connected."

Emma sighed and nodded to Henry, who raced back upstairs to start packing. The men waited for them to return and once they were done, Jefferson texted Regina. All of them were standing in the foyer of the mansion moments later.

"This way." David said, shrugging out of his coat and boots. He lead them upstairs, passing the doorway to the living room and finding Regina and Grace bundled under a blanket, sound asleep. Killian and Jefferson remained downstairs while he showed them to their rooms. Henry immediately raced into his old room and Snow and Emma had two guest rooms next to each other.

David silently watched Snow unpack her clothes. She kept glancing in his direction but she never said anything. "What did you ask Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What?"

David stepped into the room and closed the door. "Did you ask Rumpelstiltskin to help you find your True Love, or did you ask him to make me your True Love?"

"I asked for someone like you." She admitted, sitting on the bed. "You know I never meant for any of this to happen. When we met, I just… Okay, after getting caught in that net together and you helping me through the forest, I guess I did start falling in love with you. But then you said you were with Regina, my former stepmother. I admit that i didn't understand-"

"You didn't understand why I would want Regina instead of you, right?"

"No! David, I just...I just wanted my happy ending. I had no idea that Rumpelstiltskin would do what he did."

"You once said to Emma that if True Love were easy to find, we would all have it." He said. "You should've followed your own advice and looked for it instead of making a deal with the Dark One." She hung her head and he sighed. "I don't mean to argue, but I just don't think you truly understand what your actions caused."

"I'm not a child." She snapped.

"Right, because a child knows to stay away from a man called the Dark One." He scoffed. She glared at him. "You may not have meant harm, but you gave the Imp the idea of changing our fates. Everything that we were was ripped away from us. We lost everything and gained things we didn't need or want."

"I understand, David. I ruined everything. Can you please leave now?"

"No. I have one more question. Cora was still using Leopold's castle after Regina ran off, right?"

"Yes. My father took her on as an advisor."

"Did you tell her about me and Regina?"

Snow swallowed. "Yes." David sighed and shook his head. "David, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would go that far."

"But you didn't think the Dark One would?" David asked. "How could you be so careless? She fought so hard and in one act you destroyed her."

"Who?"

"Regina! Can you imagine being your stepmother? Can you imagine being married to that fool of a king that your father was? That beast?!" David took a deep breath, trying to reign in his raging emotions. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, Snow. You should be apologizing to Regina, to the town, to everyone else."

Snow's eyes had clouded over. He knew that look. Something he had said must've triggered something. He didn't wait to find out what it was. He left the room, replaying the conversation over in his mind. Snow had told Cora about them and that was probably how she'd tracked them down, how she knew to find them. That one attack that shouldn't have happened. It would've spared his mother. She would still be alive.

"David?" Regina came up the stairs with a worried frown. "Something wrong?" David grabbed her, lifting her into the air and carried her into the bedroom. Right now he needed her touch. He needed to feel her, to have her. Regina made everything bright again. She offered no protest as he placed her on the bed. Her eyes studied him, trying to get him to talk to her, but he didn't want to talk. He wanted to feel. He knew that Regina had suffered much in her life. It was a secret of hers of being taken by Leopold on their wedding night. It had only happened once but once was more than enough for David to hate the man with every fiber of his being. He removed his shirt and Regina reached for his belt, skillfully unhooking it and snatching it out. She let it fall to the floor and he backed away, kneeling in front of her.

"I wish I could change things." He said, looking up at her. "A lot of things. No matter what we have gone through, Regina, everything was worth it just to be yours."

Regina kissed his forehead. "We can't change the past, David. I accept that."

"I wish I had been there to protect you."

She tilted his head for a kiss. "Ssh. The past is gone. Let's focus on the future and the now. And right now, you will finish removing your clothes as your queen commands and you will let me take your mind off of everything." David smiled and quickly fell to command. She snapped her fingers, magically removing her clothes and he practically dove on top of her, making her laugh. He wanted to burn away the memory of Leopold with soft touches, gentle caresses and kisses. He wanted every moment of that second life to be destroyed. But he wouldn't do it alone. No, Regina belonged to more than him. Tonight they kept their distance and allowed the two of them the time he needed.

/

Late that night, Regina put on her robe to go downstairs and fix herself something to drink and a late snack. She was exhausted. David had gone all out tonight and she had been too tired for Jefferson and Killian to get their share. She made herself some tea and warmed up an apple turnover. She was just diving in when Emma walked into the kitchen. She froze in the doorway and turned to leave again, but Regina called her back. "You can come in, Emma. Eat, drink. What's mine is yours until this storm blows over." The blonde warily came back in and poured herself some of the tea Regina made.

"Thank you." came the soft words.

Regina smiled, wiping her hands. "Of course."

"The Evil Queen wasn't really you...was it?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina answered. "Just what I could become. What I swore I would never be."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Regina stood up, placing her dishes in the sink. "None of this was your fault, Emma. And now you don't have to be the savior if you don't want to. You can be whatever you want to be now." She looked up at the blonde. "Pick something worth doing. Something...good." She turned to head back up to the room, but the arrival of Snow stopped her. Her stepdaughter stared at her.

"David...called my father a beast. Why?" She demanded.

Regina sighed and touched her shoulder. "What happened was years ago. Your father was a good man, a good king and an excellent father, just...a terrible husband. Keep the good memories of your father and I'll hold on to the bad ones for you."

"He was my father. I deserve to know." Snow hissed, eyes starting to water.

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. "And he was my husband. I reserve the right not to disclose certain information about him."

"I'm sorry." Snow whispered.

Regina gently cupped her cheeks, wiping away stray tears with her thumbs. "I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, Snow. But it did. And dwelling on it isn't going to change a thing. It won't bring back the dead, it won't erase the pain. Move on." She kissed Snow's forehead and made her way upstairs. She entered her bedroom, not surprised at all to find the guys awake. Killian quickly took her hands and lead her back to bed. She laid down between Jefferson and David while Killian lay his head on her stomach.

"You alright, Regina?" Jefferson asked.

"Quite." was the simple answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The days dragged on. Regina and Zelena spent most of their time in the vault and the men secretly did little magical experiments and searching of their own. Snow, Emma and Henry enjoyed the warmth and luxury of Regina's home and Grace was actually busy trying to help her father. While they were busy looking through books about magic they didn't understand, Grace slipped into the bedroom and grabbed Regina's phone. The password was too simple. It was the word Queen, of course. She found Maleficent's phone number and called her. The dragon was surprisingly friendly and said that she would look into the matter of finding a cure for Regina immediately. Perhaps someone as old and as wise as she could offer some insight.

Regina sighed after another failed potion. "Maybe it's not meant to be."

"Don't give up, Sis." Zelena said from across the vault as she was mixing another brew. "At least you're doing this for a good cause, to make your lovers happy. I mean, if I had just one man like the three of them…" she sighed wistfully and returned to mixing. "Or a woman. Whichever one I meet first."

"You'll meet someone, Zelena." Regina looked up at her sister, who merely blushed and held up another potion.

"Up you get. Drink this and see if it has any effect."

Regina stood up and walked towards her but a cloud of black smoke made her pause. The Dragon Queen emerged from within, smiling and holding some sort of vial. Regina leaped on top of her, laughing and hugging her old friend. Mal laughed and placed her back on the ground.

"I was told by a little Grace that you were trying to create a potion, but failed to ask me to assist. How dare you?"

Regina smiled and turned to Zelena. "Z, this is Maleficent. One of my best friends. Mal, this is Zelena, my older sister."

The dragon politely shook Zelena's hand, her hot gaze roaming over the redhead unabashedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Where is my goddaughter?" Regina asked. Without the Dark One's curse, Lily was born and raised in splendor, trained to be a fierce and mighty dragon just like her mother. She hadn't seen her around though. Mal grinned proudly.

"At home. Sleeping. She was playing in the snow earlier." She laughed heartily. "You almost wouldn't believe she was 30 years old."

Regina smiled as the dragon once again turned her attention to Zelena, at the same time handing the vial to Regina. "What's this?"

"A potion to heal you. Grace told me about your losing the ability to have children." Mal answered.

Regina stared at it. "But how did you-"

"Magic toadstools, a few dozen healing herbs and a drop of dragon's blood. An old remedy." The blonde smirked. "Go ahead. It should do the trick."

Regina wasted no time in popping open the vial and downing it. Everything quickly blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain. It shook Regina's very being, attacked every nerve ending, lanced through every piece of her, making her curl into herself. Anything to alleviate the pain. Anything to make it stop. She could hear them. Jefferson, Killian and David. All three were calling out to her in vain, trying to bring her back. When Regina opened her eyes, she was standing outside their house by the lake, a lone figure walking towards her.

"Ruth?" Ruth smiled and laughed when she ran to hug her old friend. Ruth was shining, as though sunlight danced beneath her skin. "Am I dead?"

"No, my dear. Far from it."

"Did the potion work?" Regina asked hopefully.

"It did." Ruth nodded and Regina felt like fainting again. "I am so proud of you, Regina. And my boys."

"I'm sorry we couldn't protect you that day." Regina said. "I swear, if I find my mother again-"

"You won't have to. She's coming for you." Ruth interrupted. "I don't want to meet my grandchildren for a long while."

"I'll protect the baby with my life. You know I will."

Ruth gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind Regina's ear. "Go ahead and tell them. They're dying to get you out of here. I just had see you again, and warn you. Be careful. All of you." she kissed Regina's forehead and the queen awoke again, this time in her bedroom with three worried faces around her.

"You scared the hell out of us." Killian hissed.

"Are you alright?" Jefferson asked. He motioned to David. "Get her some water."

"I'm fine." Regina said. "Help me sit up please." Small hands pushed her from behind and Grace came into her line of sight. "Thank you, dear. Where's Mal?"

"She and Zelena went back to her house." David answered.

Regina smiled. "That's sweet. The witch and the dragon." She groaned and rolled her shoulders. "How long have I been out?" She felt very tired and sleepy, fatigue weighing heavily on every limb.

"A couple hours." Killian said. "You kept crying and whimpering. Are you alright?"

Regina nodded, looking up at them. "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad." They said in unison.

"I saw some sort of vision." Regina said as Grace climbed onto the bed next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I saw Ruth. And our old house. She told me she was proud, but that my mother is searching for a way here. She's on her way."

"And the good news?" David asked.

"Mal healed me." All eyes quickly fell on her. "I can have kids now." A long silence followed as the others processed the information. Grace gave Regina a hug goodnight and her stunned father a kiss before heading to bed. As soon as she was gone Regina was nearly attacked with hugs and kisses. Killian and David started removing their shirts. "Wait! Not now."

"We have to start trying. To see if it worked." Killian argued, undoing his pants.

"I'm still tired." she cautioned him. "Maybe in the morning. Please."

All three looked incredibly annoyed, but they conceded that she needed to be fully rested. "We should have a bit of a discussion anyway, lads." Killian said.

"I agree." Jefferson added.

"Discussion?" Regina asked.

"Business of the Queen's Men." Killian replied with a smirk. They each gave her a kiss. "Get some rest then." He and David put their clothes back on and tucked her in. She rolled her eyes as they left the room, fighting back her shaking. She was too happy for words, too excited to start a family with her loves. She closed her eyes, only to open them a moment later when she heard the door creak open. Henry peeked his head in.

"Come in, dear." She called. She didn't bother trying to sit up again. Henry came forward to stand next to the bed, looking around for a moment since she's changed around quite a bit.

"I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Henry. Just tired. I'll be much better with a little rest."

"Oh, okay. Well, get some sleep then." He reached across her, pulling the blankets up to her chin, as though to tuck her into bed. "Good night, Mom."

"Goodnight, my prince."

/

"We need to be careful with this." Jefferson, sitting down at the kitchen table. Killian hopped onto the kitchen counter, popping some blueberries into his mouth. David was pacing around the room.

"Careful of what?" Killian asked.

"We have to remember that it's wonderful that Regina can have children now, but we shouldn't just focus on trying to get her pregnant."

"How can you focus on anything else?!" The pirate exclaimed. "Can you just imagine Regina as the mother of our kids? Our sons and our daughters?" He smiled, hitting on everyone's thoughts.

"Yes but Regina's health, happiness and pleasure should be our top priorities." Jefferson reminded them.

"So...who goes first then?" Killian asked.

"One of us." The hatter answered.

"And what about me?" David demanded.

"You had her all to yourself last night. Don't get greedy, prince." Killian snapped.

"King." David corrected. "Why don't we let Regina choose? After all, I was the first chosen."

"By pure coincidence." The pirate replied.

"Okay, enough." Jefferson interjected. "I agree. We should let Regina choose. Once she's rested."

"Alright then. Agreed." Killian hopped down. "But it will be me."

David rolled his eyes as the pirate strutted out of the kitchen. Jefferson made a choking motion as he followed him. He turned to get a drink and when he turned back around Emma had entered the room. "You okay?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "What does this mean now?"

"What do you mean?" He gestured for her to sit.

"You and Mom?"

David sighed and slowly nodded. "It just wasn't meant to be. That doesn't mean you weren't. You know." He sat next to his daughter and took her hand. "It doesn't matter what happens with me and Snow or me and Regina. You are my daughter and I will always have your back. I will never turn from you. Do you understand that?" Emma nodded. "I have loved you from the first day we met and I will love you until my last, Emma. I promise you."

Emma looked down. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Just don't forget."

She nodded again, anxiously tapping her fingers on the table. "Regina is a lucky girl."

"She knows." He smiled uncontrollably at the mere mention of the brunette's name.

"So you three...share her but...she doesn't share you?" Emma asked curiously.

"That is accurate. She would kill us."

"And you three don't…"

"If you're asking if we have sex without Regina, then no. Regina is how we came to be. Without her, there would be no us. She is everything." He tilted his head. "You're awfully curious about this."

"And you wouldn't be?" Emma replied. "It's difficult to process."

David shrugged. "You think too much."

She scoffed. "And I should feel more? If you haven't noticed but the man that I was falling in love with is also fucking your girlfriend."

"Watch your mouth." He cautioned her. "She's not my girlfriend, and Killian can't help who he loves. I'm sorry, but this is the way it is. Nothing is going to change that."

"So you say…" Emma said softly. David frowned a little but didn't press the issue.

/

Regina for the most part ignored their little rivalry. She wasn't going to choose either of them at the moment. She spent the next two days focused on Grace and Henry and recuperating from Mal's potion. She was sitting in her bedroom when she decided to call the dragon to see if there was anything else she needed to know about the potion and its effects. She was surprised to find out that she could bare more than one of their children at once. Maleficent described it as similar to how a cat can have one litter of kittens from multiple fathers. All Regina had to was sleep with her men. Easy enough considering all three were on edge just waiting for her decision. She was debating how to do this when Henry approached her with an interesting find after they, Grace, and Ruby took a small trip to Isaac's mansion. While the storm raged outside, they went through the house from top to bottom, finding anything of use. Henry came to her with a leather bound packet that had been so carefully hidden in a safe that Lily was kind enough to rip open. Inside the packet were old stories that Isaac had written, untold stories. There were ones about Belle's mother, who apparently wasn't supposed to die in the ogre attack, Lily's father, King Xavier and Regina's lost grandmother, Anita's story. But most importantly was the story that featured none other than Cora Mills herself. It began with Regina banishing Cora to Wonderland where she lost her magical abilities for a while, enslaved, and only managing freedom with the help of the man that would be her true love, an excellent bowman by the name of Dane. Wonderland needed a ruler, needed a Savior to destroy the rival Queens that used the land like a battlefield. Her mother put her heart back in and waged war until she was the last one standing. Her magic returned and with it, she became an entirely new person. From her place in Wonderland, she sent a spell to Zelena, as she could not cross realms, telling her everything about her family, telling her that she was enough, that she was beautiful and strong and upon her daughter she bestowed money and jewels, as well a spell that would forever protect her from her father's wrath. To Regina, the daughter who did not need money or jewels or protection, she left a note.

"Where's the note?" Regina looked through the stack of papers in her lap. "Where is it?"

"Isaac must've gone farther back than previously thought." Lily reasoned, leaning against the fireplace, watching as Regina and the kids scrambled around to find the note. "How much of what we experienced is the truth then? Maybe he was messing with our stories long before Rumpelstiltskin asked him to." Regina barely heard her words, so the dragon smacked her on the head with the envelope with Cora's note inside. The former queen glared at her as she opened it.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I cannot say how sorry I am. Nothing I can say or do will change anything. It will not return all the hearts that I have ripped out over the years. It will not remove all the pain I inflicted upon my family. I will not ask you to forgive me. I can't bring Daniel back, although if it were in my power I would. I know now what real love is, and it breaks my heart to know that I took that from you. You will always know me as the Heart Ripper and your heartless mother, and I accept that. I deserve nothing less than your hatred. But I have one request: learn to love again. Learn to be happy. Vengeance will do nothing but destroy you. Destroy what I haven't already._

 _You have an older sister. Her name is Zelena. She's a lot like you. Headstrong, strong willed, fiercely intelligent, wild, untamed. She lives in Oz. One day I hope that you can meet her. One day, I hope the two of you will learn how to be sisters, and how to live. One day._

 _Love, your mother, the One Queen of Wonderland, Cora._

"Is that the real Cora?" Henry asked. "Without all of Isaac's intervention?"

Regina swallowed. "It would appear so." Her mother beloved her. Had always loved her. Had wanted forgiveness and a family and a life. And Isaac changed it again. She didn't even know what was right anymore, which story was the actual story.

"We were nothing but pawns to him." Grace said softly. "Can life hold so little meaning to a person?"

"That's a good question." Regina shrugged.

"Here's a better one." Lily smirked. "What happened to that Cora in the note? And when is the heartless one going to arrive?"

Regina sighed. "Those are good questions." She looked up, noticing that there was dead silence everywhere, that the wind was no longer howling against the walls of the great house. Grace and Henry pulled open a rather dusty curtain and threw open a window. Cold air rushed inside the warm space but outside the sky was bright and clear, the landscape covered in a thick white blanket and ice encasing most of the trees. "Looks like the storm is over."

"That was sudden." Henry commented.

"You're right." Regina replied. The wolves were already out, pulling sleds of food from one place to another, as well as what looked like building supplies. "Belle and Granny planning any construction?" She looked over her shoulder at Lily, who shrugged.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Who told you that?!"

Regina rolled her eyes with her grin. "Who do you think, dear?"

Lily growled as she thought. "Mom."

/

When Regina returned home, she was surprised to find her house nearly empty. Snow and Emma had gone home. Henry and Grace were helping Ruby and the pack, as well as getting a free sleigh ride. Zelena was still with Mal and probably would be for a while as the dragon worked her magic on her. That only left her and her men. She had dropped off the new stories with Belle and Granny and now she was bit suspicious walking up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door, eyebrows raising when she stepped into the candlelit room. Jefferson was waiting on the bed, wearing only a towel, rubbing oil on his hands. David was sitting in a chair in a corner, again wearing only a towel. Regina walked forward and the door shut behind her, revealing a nearly naked Killian as he quickly sliced away her clothes with his hook.

"What is this?" She asked, not minding being naked at all.

"We want to have sex." The pirate answered.

"Tactfully put, Captain." Jefferson rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Regina. She walked forward to take it and climbed onto the bed. "How about a massage?" He suggested.

"So this is your way of buttering me up?" She smirked.

"You know what we want." David said, attracting her attention. "Are you going to make us beg?"

She shrugged. "A little groveling wouldn't hurt." She grinned when she felt all three glare at her. "Look, you don't have to pamper me. I want kids as badly as you do, but I didn't want to be attacked." She looked pointedly at Killian.

"Am I the only one excited beyond words at just the thought of having a family with you?" He asked. "It is my greatest dream. I would trade anything for it. Even the Roger."

Regina smiled and grabbed his towel, pulling him forward for a kiss. "I love you, my captain. I love all of you, but I am asking you." She said, meeting each of their eyes. "Go slow."

"When do we ever just take you, Regina?" Jefferson scoffed. "You know you hold all the cards."

More than anything Regina was a bit nervous. She trusted them implicitly, even when they were incredibly because all they had ever wanted was to have a family. Now it was within their grasp. She looked around the room at her men, whom she trusted more than anyone else. "Alright then. Shall we begin?" All three of them dropped their towels. "I suppose we shall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Needless to say Regina was absolutely exhausted and sore from head to toe the next morning. David went downstairs to cook breakfast and Jefferson carried her into the bathroom, placing her in a steaming tub. She sighed as he ran shampoo through her hair and she cleaned the rest of herself. She rinsed herself off, he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. Killian was waiting to give her another massage. David brought her some hot food and she ate until she was nice and full. She laid down again and sighed. "Thank you, dears."

"When can we…" Killian wiggled his eyebrows. "Again."

"When I am rested again." Regina smiled. "Wake me up around 12."

"Alright." They each gave her a kiss and moved off to do who knew what. Killian and Jefferson went outside to shovel the walkway and David cleaned up the kitchen. All three would be irritable for the next 2 hours.

Emma found Killian a few hours later near his ship, hacking away at the ice around the hull that locked it in place. "Hey Hook." She called, walking across the frozen harbor that had yet to thaw. He glanced up.

"Hello Swan. Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk about something."

"Usually when a woman says she wants to talk, it isn't a good sign." He replied, straightening up and looking at his handiwork. His ship was now free but it was still surrounded by ice. "If it's about Regina, then you should probably go talk to her."

"What if she doesn't find out?" Emma asked hopefully.

"She will find out." He said simply. "And I'm not looking for another woman. Regina is more than enough."

"Hook." She sighed. "You're telling me that you feel nothing for me? After everything we've been through."

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I belong to the queen."

"You make it sound you're her possession."

"I don't really mind that." He watched her start to get angry, like a switch being flipped. She moved towards him with the clear intent to kiss him. But it was not to be as a perfectly manicured fist slammed into Emma's jaw. Regina scowled as she raised her hand, slowly closing her fist. The ice around them made a crunching sound and the piece Emma was standing on gave way, sending her into the frigid water. Regina looked at Killian.

"You're late."

"I was trying to save the Roger." He countered.

"And this?" She gestured to Emma scrambling to pull herself out of the water. She barely managed to succeed.

"This was not my fault and came out of nowhere, I swear."

"Head back to your quarters. I want to speak with Miss Swan alone." Regina crossed her arms, hardly bothered by the cold despite her wearing only a short purple dress, heels and her stylish black coat. Killian nodded and headed back to the docks. The former queen turned her attention back to the blonde. "Miss Swan, I know you're upset about losing Killian but I do need you to understand that he is lost. He is mine and will forever be mine."

Emma scowled and stood up. She started to speak but Regina stole her voice.

"Look, **child** , before you say something else as stupid as what you just tried to do, I just want to warn you. If you touch my pirate again, you will lose that hand. If you try to kiss him again, I will cut off your lips and make you eat them. Do I make myself clear? Find someone else to chase after." She turned to leave, swinging her coat as though to punctuate her statement. She teleported herself to the captain's quarters where a nervous Killian awaited her.

"You alright, Love?"

"Just fine." She said, shrugging out of her coat. He offered to take it, but she declined and instead commanded him to take off his clothes. She slowly removed her own. "Do you think I'm selfish?"

"What?"

She repeated her question, stepping out of her dress and magically warming the room. Killian moved around to undo her bra for her.

"No. If this is about anything Emma said, then no. We **want** to be yours, Regina." Regina finished her disrobing and faced him.

"I do love you, Killian. I'm not going to lie, I despise the mere thought of anyone touching you or taking you away from me." She sighed. "If you want to be with Miss Swan, I would understand."

"We can sleep with other women now?" He asked.

She looked around, trying to best convey her feelings. She didn't want it to seem like they were possessions or slaves. She loved each of them, but it didn't seem fair. "Yes."

"Good." He grinned. She looked up in shock. "I choose this woman." He pulled out his phone and flipped to a picture they had taken together a couple days ago. "Look at her. Is she not the most beautiful woman ever to walk the earth?" He took Regina by the chin and pulled her in for a long kiss. "Don't ever doubt us. I don't give a shit about any other woman but you. Got it?" She quickly nodded and surprised by sinking to her knees and taking him into her mouth. "Oh FUCK!" Regina struggled not to laugh. He was so over dramatic...or she was really that good. She preferred to think it was the latter. She wasn't sure if Emma had given up, but she was fully prepared to fight for her loves and the future fathers of her children. Killian stepped back and picked her up, slamming her on the bed. His fingers quickly seeking out the apex of her thighs, drawing out her wetness. She laughed at how excited he was. More than anyone he wanted Regina to bear his children and his eagerness only filled her with happiness and excitement. He entered her swiftly, but kept the pace slow and steady, wanting to make sure she was enjoying it as much as he was. He needn't have bothered, but it was touching all the same.

After a long and very intense hour with Killian, the door to their chambers suddenly flew open, letting in a rush of cold air. Jefferson and David burst into the room and slammed the door. "There you are. How dare you steal away time while we're waiting for you two to get back."

"We got a bit carried away." Regina said, finding herself blushing as she lay naked, half draped over a smug Killian.

"I haven't had a turn." Jefferson said. He grabbed her foot and dragged her down the bed, making her squeal. "Hopefully the bastards haven't tired you out too much."

"Never." Regina smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Then I shall take what is mine. Good day gentleman. To the vault, m'lady."

"What?!" David and Killian exclaimed in unison but Regina had already cast the spell. They reappeared in one of the backrooms of the second vault she made beneath her tree. In one room was a soft bed with little else inside it, and another one was a large pool made of polished black stone. She walked naked into the water and ran her fingertips over the surface.

"Reminds me of the day we met." Jefferson commented as he stepped out of his clothes. He sat down at the water's edge and watched her swim around lazily. "Still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"When will you boys learn that I am not a woman guided by flattery?" She asked, ducking beneath the warm water and rising again, smiling at feeling it run down her back.

"I have traveled to many realms and met many women and not one has ever been immune to flattery." Came the smug reply as Jefferson stepped into the water and swam to her. He grabbed her and she quickly locked her legs around his waist and her hands behind his head. "Surely none but one had ever deserved such flattery."

"Who would that be?" She asked, tilting her head. "The Evil Queen?"

"The Queen of Queens."

She smirked. "Flatterer."

"I speak only the truth."

Regina rolled her eyes. Oh how they loved to flatter and flirt. It annoyed her sometimes. But it always warmed her heart to be reminded how loved she was. The Evil Queen had never known this love and never would. "I hope I don't ruin the mood by saying this, but… I love your daughter."

Jefferson chuckled. "And she loves you. You are a wonderful mother, Regina."

"Hopefully I'll be a mother to **our** children soon."

"Of that, I am certain. But don't worry, we'll keep having sex to make sure you get pregnant."

"Of that, I am certain." She smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the behest of Granny and Belle, Regina was tasked with collecting everything left in Isaac's mansion. With the help of her family, it was relatively short work. Standing in her former house was almost surreal to do without sitting in her throne-like desk chair, which Eugenia Lucas now occupied. Belle was seated on the couch near the fire, looking through the stack of papers she had brought. "I believe that all of Isaac's work has been undone with the breaking of the curse." Regina said.

"Except?" Granny asked.

"My mother seems to be a part of two stories. Neither one has ended and neither has been undone, except….the part where she dies."

Belle looked up. "And I am assuming she is on her way to find you."

"I believe so, yes." Regina said, with a respectful dip of her head.

Granny stood up. "You can stop the chaste act, Regina." She walked around to clasp the brunette on the back. "I'm guessing you have a plan. Let us in on it."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "No."

"No you don't have a plan or no you won't let us in on it?"

"I don't have a plan. Even now, I cannot defeat my mother. I'm not strong enough for a full out battle. We barely survived the last time."

"You didn't have an army last time." Granny replied. She steered Regina over to her desk and pulled out a book and placed it in her hands. "In this book is the name of every person in Storybrooke and every person knows exactly who you are, Regina. Daughter of Cora and Henry. You're a warrior and a fighter, and any one of those people would fight at your side."

"We're not in the Enchanted Forest anymore." Regina sighed.

"That doesn't matter. Do you think Cora can be saved? Can be redeemed?"

"No."

Belle stood up and walked towards her. "Depends on which Cora comes to Storybrooke." She handed Regina a half drawn page that she must've skipped over. It was a picture of her mother sitting on a red throne, wearing silver battle armor, her hair playing around her shoulders. The Vorpal Sword was laid across her lap. "If this Cora still exists, then perhaps we can bring her to us. Have her do the dirty work for us."

Regina scrunched up her nose. "I don't even know that woman."

"That doesn't matter. We don't need you to know her, we just need her pretty little sword to strike your heartless mother right in the chest...or even better cut off her head." Belle took the page and placed it with the others. "We should call an Inner Circle. Our thoughts alone should not determine the fate of so many."

"Allow me to assemble them." Regina said. "Madame mayors." She dipped her head again and had to duck a swing from Granny. She smiled and went to retrieve those that had been selected in case there a council was needed. The Inner Circle would consist of Maleficent, Lily, Ruby and Peter, Zelena, the Queen's Men and Regina herself. She wasn't sure if Snow and Emma were allowed to be in the circle and instead waited for direction from the mayors before inviting them. Their presence was merely tolerated and Regina suspected that more than the imminent threat of her mother would be discussed this evening. When Emma arrived however, she brought with her Robin and Mulan as apparent backup.

"Where's Archie?" Snow asked as they sat down at the round table that been conjured.

"Why do we need a bug?" Zelena replied, conjuring trays of fruit and small pastries, as well as wines and champagnes. A pair of waiters who Regina did not know moved to pour them glasses.

"Archie is wise. That's why he was on our council." She said, glancing at a disinterested looking David.

"We have the wisdom of ." Regina said. "As well as a century old dragon." Maleficent smirked. "The cricket will be fine missing one meeting. He is watching Henry and Grace for me."

"Then let's get down to business." Belle called. "We should get some of the uninteresting things done before we go after the big fish. Snow." She said, writing something on a piece of paper as she spoke. "You are the White Princess and your blood is royal. You hold a lot of sway with some of the people. Some believe you still should be the mayor."

"Really?" Half the table asked...even Snow.

"Astonishingly enough, yes. That's why we allowed you to be here. At the very least we're going to need you to convince them to trust in our decision."

"I can't just tell someone who to follow."

"You can. It's been done before. Why do you honestly think they followed you before? Because your father was the king."

"She has a good heart. She would've attracted a following." Regina vouched in her defense. "What's next on the ballot, Belle?" Numerous eyebrows rose at her statement but discussing Snow and her annoying fanatics were not why they were there. Belle nodded and continued. There were several proposed motions in the ballot and several properties would end up changing hands.

The Rabbit Hole would be given to the wolf pack for their den. Granny's would be expanded and still under Eugenia's control. Jefferson's old mansion would be given to Maleficent and Lily to become their new lair. A changing of the guard at the sheriff station would be underway as well. Killian and David opted to quit their jobs in order to focus on Regina and their soon to be growing family. Regina rolled her eyes at them. In their place, Lily would take position as deputy. Emma didn't look too pleased at the decision. Lily only this decision, Regina was named as the resident magic maester. All things magic would be brought to her and she, Zelena and Maleficent would have the former library and now renamed the Storybrooke Vault, as their base of operations. A small settlement would be built in the woods, or conjured as it was easier than collecting the dwarves for any kind of construction, for Robin and his Merry Men. It was far too cold for them to be living in tents and the bed and breakfast could barely fit them during the storm.

"Now for the big fish." Granny said. "Cora might be coming back and we need to set up a defense just in case. We all know if she returns then she'll do so breathing fire." She glanced at Mal and Lily when they scoffed, offended. "Pardon me, but you know the witch. She'll stop at nothing this time, now that her daughters are here. Both of them."

"And the daughter of her mortal enemy." Ruby added, looking at Snow.

"We could set up patrols." Peter suggested. "I can have a squad of wolves run the border every night if need be."

"That won't be necessary." Regina smiled. "Although thoughtful. I have enchanted the border so if anyone comes or goes I will know."

"Doesn't matter **why** she's coming." Zelena scoffed. "Everyone is in danger with her around. Anyone or anything that interferes with her plans will be destroyed."

"That includes elderly, children, people who have never had a dark thought or picked up a weapon in their lives." Mal finished. "The Wicked One is right. Our power should be enough to protect the people, but defeating her…"

"You're telling me you can't?" Emma demanded. It was the first time she had spoken since the meeting began, having sat quietly and nursed a glass of wine. "The fucking Dragon Queen can't defeat one woman?"

Mal's eyes flashed with dragonfire. "Perhaps, you stupid overpraised inferior spawn of idiocy, but she studied my spellbook. She studied my breed, my people, my very ancestors probably. Cora is not a fool. She is cunning and patient." The dragon sighed and magically poured herself more wine. "And she knows all my spells, all my tricks."

"Change the spell then." Granny said. "Any suggestions from the Queen's Men?" She looked up over at the silent trio around Regina.

"Well, I can't jab her with my sword or ram her with my ship." Killian commented.

Jefferson shrugged. "I have no magic except for my hat and even if we were to send her to another realm, she would only return, angrier than before."

David remained silent. He looked at Regina for a moment, then down at her stomach, as though trying to picture the image of Regina, heavy with their child. The child he would need to protect. He turned to the others. "The borders are sealed, enchanted, impassable. If anything, Cora is going to come through a portal. Wherever the magic in Storybrooke is strongest is more than likely where she will be. The Dragons are our strongest magical defense, you need to be ready at a moment's notice. We will be too. The three of us will protect Regina and Zelena. Ruby, you and your wolves will have to keep the peace should any chaos erupt. Everything is going to happen quickly. We're not going to wait for her to try and corrupt anyone with sweet words and promises. Cora is what she is and what she is will never change."

"Heartless." Regina said softly.

"And what about the savior?" Ruby asked. "Surely she could keep the peace while we do what we do best and that is rip things apart."

"The Savior's symbol has changed." Belle answered. Emma looked up at her, almost glaring.

"What?"

"You saved us from the first curse, Emma. That's what we needed a savior for. After that, well, you haven't done much. The Evil Queen was never actually defeated." She gestured to Regina sitting across the table. "Neither was the Wicked Witch." She nodded to Zelena. "Regina broke the last two curses and Rumpelstiltskin was brought down by those three there." She motioned to Killian, David and Jefferson.

"So the Savior is no longer needed? Then I'll take my son and go."

"You will not take **my son** anywhere!" Regina roared, rising to her feet. Mulan's hand went to her sword. Emma smirked a little, apparently thinking she had the upper hand.

"She's not taking him." Killian assured her, meeting the blonde's eyes evenly.

Regina refused to sit, struggling not to conjure a fireball and roast the woman where she sat. David stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, urging her to sit. She scowled as she did so. It would seem that since Emma couldn't have Killian she was going to be a pain in the ass instead. She reached over to the pirate and burned a mark onto the side of his neck. With that done, she motioned to one of the waiters to pour her some more wine.

"We'll prepare as best we can." Granny said loudly, retaking control of the meeting.

"We do have another solution." Belle announced, passing out the copies of the warrior Cora from the storybook. "We do have another savior we can call upon. This is an alternate Cora from a story Isaac changed. Now I don't know if this Cora still existed but according to the book and a message she wrote, her story isn't over. Perhaps Jefferson could bring her into Storybrooke to fight the evil Cora."

"The effects of Isaac's meddling." Robin commented from his place behind Emma as he looked over her shoulder. "More stories that have been messed with."

"It doesn't matter." Regina snapped. "Whether this Cora or I kill my evil mother, she is going to die if she dares to show her face." She looked Jefferson. "Of **that**... I am certain."

"It can be done." Jefferson said with a nod.

"Fine then. Be quick about it." Granny nodded. "Meeting adjourned." The meeting came to a close and everyone rose to their feet to leave. Regina was approached by Robin.

"How've you been?"

"Much better than you it would appear. Selling yourself to the savior." she hissed automatically.

"She's only trying to help. The two have your differences and your past arguments but should we not all work together for the good of your town and its people? Should you not make peace with your allie?"

Regina laughed and met his eyes. "We only 'make peace' with our enemies, Hood. Mother taught me that. She taught me many things."

"Yes, I know, love is a weakness." He replied, folding his hands behind his back. "I am here if you need me, Regina. For anything."

Regina looked up at him. The love shining in his eyes turned her stomach. It was a love that would never be returned. "Robin-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"But I do. If this were another life…"

He smirked. "You would still choose your three men. We both know it, and I accept it."

She nodded. "Good then. I have to go fetch my son. Bring Roland by sometime." Robin bowed deeply and she rolled her eyes at him. She turned around, noticing that she was being discreetly watched by all three of her men. She checked the time on the wall. They had gone almost 3 hours without sex. That was a new record. No doubt they would start up again as soon as they arrived home. She motioned for them to follow and strode towards the door. Emma tried to reach out and touch Killian but she screamed when the mark on the pirate's neck glowed, sending a shock to her hand and arcing straight up her arm.

"What the hell, Regina?!"

Regina turned around around the door. "I told you, Miss Swan, not to touch my pirate again." She looked at her men. "Let's go boys." She called. They had a lot of sex to have.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next 2 weeks sex and sleep were the two dominating factors in Regina's life. It was blissfully exhausting work, making a baby with three overexcited men. Glorious and pleasurable, but still exhausting. Her only reprieve was one day where the boys took the kids out for a day to themselves. When Zelena came to check on her she was wrapped in a blanket, laying on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace.

"Why are you on the floor?" Zelena asked, sitting down near her head.

"It's comfortable." Regina shrugged. The warmth of the fire felt nice compared to much of the cold outside. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to get into Mal's pants?"

"Oh I did. It was marvelous. Best night ever." Zelena grinned, blushing furiously but determined to be smug about it. "She's an amazing woman."

"Both of you are."

"And you're tired from having sex?"

"Yes. Never thought I'd say that. I need at least a week off." She smirked.

"Do they have sex with each other or strictly with you?" Zelena asked curiously.

"I don't know. Jefferson, I don't think so. Killian and David, maybe. They have a strangely strong bromance going on." She smiled. "We always used to tease them about it. Not that I mind. I would love to watch that."

Zelena smiled, but it quickly faded. "This good Cora...did she say anything about me in the note?"

Regina frowned at her stupidness. "Yeah, I'm sorry. This whole battle plan and baby making made me forget." She conjured the note and the story in front of Zelena. The witch was silent as she read.

"I never received any of this."

"My guess is Isaac had mixed up the stories so much that they overlapped, with the heartless Cora winning out."

"We're gonna kill her, you know."

"Yep."

"So...which of my nieces or nephews will be named after me?" Zelena grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes at her. "None." Both of them jumped when the front door flew open and loud voices could be heard. It was David and Killian. Big surprise there. Henry and Grace ran into the living room, and finding Regina and Zelena on the floor, they sat down with them while David and Killian continued to yell.

"You alright, Regina?" Jefferson asked in concern.

"I'm fine. It was just comfortable down here." She replied. "What are dumber and dumber still fighting about?"

"We were having a sparring match." Grace answered.

"Grandpa says he won but Hook disagrees." Henry added.

"Killian." She corrected.

"Killian."

She nodded. It wasn't surprising and nothing new. She inquired about their day and they excitedly retold how Killian had taken them for a ride on his boat after Lily unfroze the harbor. The boys gave them sword fighting lessons and had a bit of a tournament that ended with highly contested results if Killian's yelling had anything to say about it. Eventually she got up and stretched and she and the kids spent the rest of the evening making dinner. Once that was done, she took a shower and helped Grace brush her hair after hers. Jefferson tucked her in and Regina said her goodnight to Henry.

"Did Mom really threaten to take me away?" He asked.

Regina sat down on the edge of his bed. "Yes, but I quickly let her know that she can't."

"Do you think I should talk to her? Why do you think she's so angry?"

Regina sighed, trying to think of a way to put this. "Things are changing, Henry. And Emma doesn't know how to deal with that change. She is going to lash out and be angry but ultimately, she is going to have to accept that this is the way things are."

"You mean because Killian isn't her True Love anymore?"

"Yes, but there is more to it that I can't quite explain. Just know that you are not going anywhere...unless you want to."

"I don't. I'm happy here."

She smiled. "Good. Goodnight, my little prince." She kissed the top of his head and rose to return to her room. On the way she felt her stomach suddenly turn and she raced into the nearest bathroom to vomit her dinner into the toilet. It left her feeling too weak to stand and she had to catch herself before she felt sideways into the wall.

"Regina?" David knocked softly on the door. "Everything alright?"

Regina took a deep breath, gathering her strength before replying as normally as possible. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." She turned back to the toilet and threw up again.

"Are you sure?" David called. "I can hear you retching, Regina."

Regina glared up at the door before throwing up again. By then there was nothing else in her stomach to throw up, but she was too weak to walk. Still, she refused to open the door, even when David threatened to kick it down. He was starting to get worried and Regina hated that more than getting sick. She managed to straighten herself up and brushed her teeth before stepping out of the bathroom. David watched her closely as she walked by, but didn't comment as he went into the bathroom. Regina went downstairs to take some medicine before going to bed. She could tell the her men were worried. They didn't even press her for sex, and since they all knew she would say she was fine if they asked, they didn't. She hated to worry them, and since that worry only grew when she got up several times in the night to throw up, she knew she needed to go to the doctor the next day and she resolved herself to doing it without her men.

"Am I pregnant?" Regina asked, sitting across from Whale as he looked through her charts. He was taking his sweet time and she was very close to punching him.

"Um, yes. You're about 6 weeks pregnant."

"6 weeks? But that's impossible, the curse has only been broken for about 6 weeks. I only took Mal's potion 3 weeks ago." She must've been impregnated the first night she and her men were reunited.

Whale shrugged and presented her with a picture of her ultrasounds. She'd taken several when she mentioned that she was trying to have children. "I think magic is clearly at work. Your children are oddly very developed at such an early stage in your pregnancy."

"Children?" Whale pointed out the little gray forms. "One-two-three...four. I'm having four babies?" Regina said in shock. Her hands started shaking and she wanted to cry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now sometimes the ages and times can be a little inaccurate so early, but the embryos are definitely older than 3 weeks. Congratulations." Regina almost burst into tears looking at her children. "How are you going to tell Robin?"

Regina froze. "What?"

"Weren't you dating him 6 weeks ago?"

"No, no, no." It was true but it shouldn't be possible. "It's too early for a DNA test, I'm assuming?" He nodded. There was no way she could hide her pregnancy until she was sure. But she had to tell her men. They would be overjoyed...then pissed at the thought at the small, minute, almost nonexistent chance that one of, if not all of her babies could belong to Robin Hood. "Oh shit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Regina did was go and talk to Mal, her oldest and wisest friend. She found the dragon as she usually was, sitting near the fire. The blonde only started laughing after Regina explained the situation to her. "It's not funny, Maleficent." Regina hissed.

"But the answer is so simple. Tell them."

"But-"

"If you hide this from them, Regina, you will only anger them. It is your dream to start a family with these men, yes? Then do it."

"It's supposed to be **our** children. Not Robin's."

"And you think they will love your children any less because Robin may or may not be the father?"

"No." Regina sighed, pacing in front of the fireplace. "But what if Robin asks? Or Jefferson, it'll take all of 2 second for him to realize that something doesn't add up. David too."

"And the pirate isn't smart enough to figure it out?"

Regina scoffed. "Oh Killian probably won't even care. Any kids I have are going to be his kids whether they're his or not."

"Tell them, Regina." Mal said, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Don't go on letting them think you're sick. It will only get worse. You can't hide it forever and they know you too well to pretend later. Come what may, you deal with it."

Regina sat down with another sigh and the dragon conjured her a glass of water. "Water? Really?"

"No more wine for you, my dear." Mal smirked, licking her own lips free of the red staining drink.

Regina glared at her, but drank the water anyway. It was late when she returned home and she was incredibly nervous. She walked into the kitchen to find that the men had already cooked dinner and were laying out the spread, along with Grace and Henry. All of them looked up when she stepped in.

"What'd the doctor say?" David demanded. "Are you sick?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm pregnant." She said, deciding to just come clean. Her lack of excitement must've made them suspicious because they didn't react either.

"And you aren't happy about this?" Jefferson asked slowly.

"Yes." Regina couldn't stop the tears from falling, but she smiled. "I couldn't be happier." She laughed when Killian nearly tackled her in a hug, lifting her off her feet. David and Jefferson jumped into the air and hugged each other.

"For once, something's gone right." David said.

Regina laughed as she was placed back down and Henry and Grace ran to hug her.

"Regina, you have to watch what you eat now." Killian said as he went back to the table. "Is this good?" He looked at Jefferson. "Can she eat this?" It was only takeout from Granny's.

"Yes, I can." Regina smiled. "It's fine." She spent half the dinner listening to them argue back and forth about names and if it would be a boy or girl. When she informed them that she was having 4 kids, all three nearly fainted. Killian actually did. It was rather amusing. She magically cleaned up while the kids got ready to spend the weekend with Mal and Lily. When they were picked up Regina prepared to tell the men her fears. She was debating how to do it when she came to the conclusion to just come clean about that too. There was no point in beating around the bush, not with those she loved. She sat down on their bed and started to get undressed.

"Something is bothering you." Killian said. He came to stand in front of her, naked except for a pair of shorts.

"What makes you say that?" She stood up, slipping out of the rest of her clothes and the pirate held up her robe for her to put on.

"That big vein in your forehead that only comes out when you're really angry or stressed. Yeah, it's throbbing."

Regina sighed, looking up as David and Jefferson came out of the bathroom, both glistening wet. She rolled her eyes. "Put some clothes on, please."

"You never mind us being naked before." David pointed out.

Regina scowled and magically made them out on some shorts and shirts.

"Regina, what is wrong-"

"The babies might be Robin's!" Regina snapped. "It could be one of them or all of them, I don't know. According to Whale I'm 6 weeks along and we all know that's as long as the curse has been broken and I was with him around that time. Or it happened the first night I found you all again. I'm sorry. I really am, I know how much you wanted us to be a family." Regina sighed. She didn't want to cry but her eyes were burning. "The possibility is small, but it's still there. I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Regina?" Killian asked, tilting her head back she could look into those pretty blue eyes of his. "We **are** going to be a family. We **are** one right now." He touched her stomach with his good hand and his hook. "These children will be ours. Just like **you** are ours."

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to us about something like this, Regina." David added, placing a tender kiss to her temple.

Regina sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Go on as before. Let us talk to Robin about this when the time comes and if necessary, we get a paternity test later." David answered.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asked.

"Does it matter?" Killian scoffed, undoing her robe and sweeping it off her shoulders.

"Of course it does."

"No, it doesn't." He turned her around and Jefferson quickly dropped to his knees in front of her, pushing her legs a little further apart so he could get to his prize. Regina's eyes rolled into the back of her head. David latched onto her breasts and Killian moved her hair so he could plant soft kisses on her neck.

"Oh gods. Y-you've made your point."

"No. We haven't." Killian chuckled in her ear. "You need to realise that we love you with everything that we are and you should never be afraid to tell us anything."

"And this is our favorite way of doing that." David grinned, looking up at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma silently glared at the smug dragon in her office. "I told you to go and see what happened with the dwarves."

"I would've but I hate their stench." Lily replied.

"I don't care what you hate. You do what I tell you to do!"

"Ooh. Temper, temper." The dragon goaded. "Is someone a little backed up now that her pirate boytoy has kicked her to the curb in favor of her step-grandmother?" Emma silently seethed. Lily stood up. "I have a date tonight so I'm clocking out." She looked up at Mulan standing behind Emma. "You can come too, if you want, Lani."

"My name is Mulan."

Lily shrugged. "Suit yourself. Later...Savior." she smirked.

Emma ground her teeth, watching her leave. "Do you think she's right? That the Savior isn't needed anymore?"

"A Savior is always handy to have around." Mulan commented.

Emma sighed, looking down at her desk where a picture of her and Hook sat. "Do you think I should just give up?" She gestured to the photo.

"Under normal circumstances, I would honestly say that if you love someone, you never give up. But in this case...I would say that Killian is deeply in love with Regina."

Emma scoffed and dismissed her. She still couldn't believe that Hook was fucking her step grandmother. Regina was probably as old as dirt after all these years and still he wanted her. She thought that they would be good together. She was finally opening her heart again, but no. Her Happy Ending was taken from her. She wasn't sure how to move on, not in an entirely new world where she would no doubt see the former object of her affections on a daily basis. Her purpose was no longer to save and protect the town. They could do that just fine on their own. Regina had light magic now so she wasn't even needed for that. Sure she could just focus on being the sheriff and a mother to Henry but what if she wanted love too? Who in this entire town, with their new personalities and histories would give her the time of day? It was crazy to think about- She frowned when she heard murmuring outside and got up to investigate. Mulan was holding him in her arms. He was shaking and covered in dirt, wearing a ripped and torn suit. "Neal?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

As celebration for Regina's pregnancy, Jefferson decided to take a trip, taking the kids on one of their favorite pastimes from the Enchanted Forest: going to other worlds. They visited a world on Killian's ship, a world almost covered in water, so clear you could see the multitude of life beneath the waves. They visited another one that resembled some medieval land and a had a blast watching a jousting tournament. Upon their return Henry was almost immediately taken from Regina's arms by the sudden return of Neal Cassidy. Henry was happy to see his father alive and well and Regina made no motion to stop him when they walked out of the house. It didn't quite have the effect on her that she thought it would. Her attention was turned to the growing little ones in her belly. The first couple months were relatively easy, smooth sailing. She went riding more, taught the boys to salsa dance, practiced a bit of magic, and started work on a nursery. Simple enough. Then...it became a little slice of hell.

Regina wheezed after vomiting another batch of bile into the bucket next to the bed. She looked up at David as he handed her a wipe for her face. She quickly wiped her mouth and he handed her a toothbrush already applied with toothpaste. She smiled and took it and brushed her teeth, spitting that into the bucket as well. "Thank you. I know this is incredibly attractive."

David chuckled. "It's no problem." He moved the bucket and handed her a stick of gum. "I went through this with Snow, remember?"

"Oh, I do." Regina sighed, laying down on the bed while David cleaned the bucket. Even at this point she couldn't even see her feet laying flat on her back. "David?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna get really fat. You'll still love me, right?" She asked.

He laughed. "Always. Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You could get naked and flex a little for me. That always helps."

David laughed again and lay next to her. "How about we just cuddle?" Regina pouted, but rolled onto her side so he put an arm around her, pressing himself against her back. Her fingers lightly stroked her stomach, making her smile.

"If it's a girl, David...or one of them anyway...I want to name her Ruth." She peeked over her shoulder. "Is that okay?"

David kissed her neck. "Absolutely."

"It'll mostly be boys." She said firmly. "Jefferson's son will be named Richard. I like that name. And Killian's son will be named Liam, after his brother. How does that sound?"

"I love it, but what if it's four girls? Or three girls and one boy?"

"I say we just pick a dozen names, just in case." Regina smiled. He chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Whatever you desire."

"Good, because I desire a chocolate cake. Mind helping me make one?"

"Absolutely." They went downstairs and started work in the kitchen. A sweaty Jefferson and shirtless Killian walked in a few minutes later. They'd wanted to do a lot of the work by hand, although Regina used magic when they were asleep to ensure that their work was sufficient for her children. The boys accepted glasses of lemonade before going to take a shower. Regina was just taking the cake out of the oven when they returned, the scent of roses and apples almost dominating the aroma of chocolate cake.

"Must you use my body wash?" Regina asked.

Killian smirked. "Would you rather have me smelling like a wild animal?"

"No." Jefferson and David said in unison. Killian flipped them both off.

"I've been doing some reading, Regina." Jefferson said, watching her pull out the frosting and pour it on the cake. She pulled out a flat tool to spread the chocolate.

"You all have, I know."

"I'm kinda scared now."

"Why?"

David was the one to answer. "There are a lot of things that could go wrong. Not only that but having 4 kids at once takes a toll on the babies and the mother."

"Yeah." Killian added. "The average baby is about 6 or 7 pounds right? Twins are half that size. Just imagine-"

"I'm trying not to, dear." Regina paused to look at each of them. "Believe me when I tell you there is close to nothing that our children will ever have to fear. Our babies will born right on time and they'll be perfectly healthy. I have faith that this will go well. Don't you?"

"Of course!" Killian exclaimed. "But have you read these baby books? All those illnesses!"

"There is no use in getting cold feet now." Regina replied. "They're already cooking in my oven."

All three of them went silent. She could practically see their minds racing. She wanted to stay calm about all this and not get worked up. She'd read all of the baby books and as frightening as some of them were, she knew everything would work out. Not sure how, but she did. To soothe the worries of her men, she started undoing her shirt. Their eyes quickly caught on to the motion. She neatly placed her shirt next to the cake and undid her pants, stepping out of them easily, folding them and laying them on top of the shirt. Her red lingerie soon followed and then she was naked. She continued frosting the cake as though this were completely normal. When she was done, she sat down and crossed her legs, magically levitating a knife to cut a slice for her. Ice cream floated out the fridge and a spoon scooped some onto her plate, followed by the cake. "Have some, boys." She smirked.

"Regina, this is not a game." Killian said.

"No, it's not." Her smirk turned into a grin as she rubbed her swollen belly. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow for what?"

"Our trip...to Wonderland."

David frowned. "You sure that's a good idea?"

She smirked evilly. "No, but I am sure about a few things." She licked the ice cream from her spoon as slowly and seductively as possible. David licked his lips. "I need all three of you...to have a piece of cake." She grinned.

"You and your games." Jefferson got up and walked over, cutting a huge slice of cake off and putting it in a plate. He grinned...and slammed it into Regina's face. All three took off running as she immediately chased after them. She ran and leaped onto the couch, vaulting off the back to tackle Jefferson. Killian and David immediately came racing back.

"Regina! The babies!"

"Are fine!" She snapped, conjuring a cake to slam on Jefferson's head. He laughed and wiped his eyes and licked his fingers. Regina grinned and licked some off his face. "So yeah, about the trip?"

He laughed. "Fine. You can go."

She scoffed. "As if you were going to stop me." Her men watched her as strutted upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Regina absently rubbed her stomach as she laid in bed. She was too excited and nervous to sleep right now. Tomorrow she would see her mother again. Not the one she had always known, but the good one. The one with her heart, who loved her daughters, who tried to fix her mistakes as best as she could. In the end, Regina slipped out of bed, put on her robe and made her way downstairs. She rubbed her belly as she walked, smiling to herself. She was pregnant. It was almost surreal to even consider after the uphill battle to get here. Her men were so excited to be fathers and she knew that their children would be surrounded with more love than they would know what to do with. 3 daddies and 1 proud mama. Yes, they would be spoiled, given their every heart's desire. She would ensure it. Looking around her now, at the great mansion she had lost much to obtain, it was almost haunting, reminding her of the painful memory of the house by the lake that they used to live in with Ruth. David had planned to build a farm, Jefferson a workshop for making clothes and hats to sell, and Killian was willing to move his ship to the lake for their excursions to other worlds. It would've been perfect. So simple, yet still perfect.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she went to answer it, wrapping her arms around herself at the rush of cold wind. It was Robin. "Come in. It's freezing." The thief quickly stepped in and closed the door. Regina blew into her hands and invited him to the living room. She moved to get a fire going in the fireplace, but he quickly intercepted and bid her to sit while he completed the task.

"What can I help you with, Robin?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"There have been rumors, quickly spreading through the town. I just wanted to see...if they were true." He turned to face her and took a seat next to her. "Are you pregnant, Regina?" She simply nodded. "Is there a possibility that the child could be mine?"

"Children." She corrected. "And yes, but it was a very small chance, mind you."

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"When the time was right, I was going to ask for a paternity test. It's too early for that now."

He looked down. "If they are mine…"

"I wasn't going to try and keep you away from the baby, Robin. I would never do something like that." She shook her head.

" **You** wouldn't."

"Robin." Regina said sternly, making him look up at her. "You must understand that these children are a gift that we have been waiting and wishing for for a long time. I promised them that I would give them sons and I would give them daughters, as many as possible, because I love them. With all of my heart and our only dream has always been to have our little farm by the lake and to start a family. That's all we've ever wanted." She sighed. "I'm not going to pretend like I don't mind you being the father. I do care for you, but in truth, I hope that you are not. Right now, they are in happy mode. Soon, they will be in defense mode and you will be seen as a threat."

Robin scoffed. "A threat to **my** child? To **any** child?"

"To our happy ending." Regina explained. She felt a little bad for him, having never met Regina before their stories were changed and the only two he did know was the Evil Queen and the Mayor who had been his soulmate. Now Regina was no longer either of those people and his soulmate was promised to 3 other men. It must be a confusing and heart wrenching thing. Then again, maybe Marian came back. She ventured to ask, but he only shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know this is difficult for you." Selling himself to the Savior wasn't exactly helping his case right now.

"I want a chance." He said firmly, turning to look at her again. "To be a father, if I am to be one again. If fate allows it, I want to be there."

She merely nodded. "I understand, but until we get the test done, you should just...keep your distance."

"Why-"

"Regina." David walked slowly down the stairs, eyeing the situation in front of him with a calculated look, as though wondering how quickly he could put himself between Robin and Regina to protect her and their unborn children. Robin stood up, only making the man even angrier at this intruder in their home so late at night. "Regina, you should be resting."

"I couldn't sleep." She said, quickly moving between them. "I'll be up in a second. Go back to bed." Thankfully it was David she was talking to. He was reasonable and noble and would let the matter go, with some effort. She wasn't sure how Killian would've reacted. Her lion ultimately consented, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"We have a long trip tomorrow. You need your rest. Come to bed."

" **I'll** walk Robin out." Jefferson came downstairs and gave Regina a light kiss on the cheek. "Go with the lion." Regina's eyebrow arched curiously as David picked her up and easily carried upstairs. She peeked over his shoulder, trying to hear the conversation below but she was unable to.

"Look, Robin." Jefferson said. "This is a very simple situation. We are not unreasonable men, guarding Regina and our unborn young 24/7, **but**...we will protect her and we will defend her."

"She said that if-"

" **If** a child is yours, even if all of them are yours, it matters not. They will be **our** children. Regardless of our feelings, Regina will be the mother of all of them and her word will be law regarding them. Do you understand?"

Robin nodded slowly.

"If she says to keep your distance, I suggest you do as you're told. If not...well you've seen her vengeance, that's nothing compared to when she is being overwhelmed by an overbearing man desperate to hold onto a piece of her."

Robin rolled his eyes. "She made her choice."

"I know." Jefferson smirked. "And it was an excellent choice. Goodnight and goodbye, Robin."

"You're taking her on a trip tomorrow? Is that wise?"

"Probably not, but the Queen does she pleases." Jefferson said, walking him to the door. "Rest assured she will be in very good hands." He closed the door and walked back into the bedroom, not at all surprised to find that Regina hadn't gone back to bed just yet. Killian was between her legs, having found just the trick to get her to go back to sleep.

"How was the talk with the thief?" David asked, walking to him. They both smirked watching Regina writhe on the bed.

"I think he understood the message. If not, we'll just send the fox to talk to him." Jefferson answered, referring to their sly companion who was currently making Regina scream in pleasure. Thank the gods the kids were staying with Granny and Ruby tonight. Once Regina had been thoroughly exhausted, Killian relented and pulled her into his arms for the night. She was out like a light. The next morning she insisted on riding on horseback, something that was quickly disputed. After they and Zelena went through the portal created by Jefferson's hat, the witch conjured a carriage for her sister to ride in. They were in Wonderland, a world ruled and engrossed with magic. Regina's fingertips were tingling just to be here. She was annoyed to be closed up in some stupid carriage while the others rode outside on horses. She wasn't **that** pregnant, she could ride a horse if she wanted to. Still, maybe it was for the best. Then she got a prickly feeling, one that only came when she was being watched or was about to be shot. She quickly opened the carriage door and leaned out, looking around.

"Regina, what are you doing?" David asked, having been riding behind the carriage.

"Ssh!" She hissed. "We're not alone." David looked around. The path they were on was densely overgrown and surrounded on all sides by a thick forest. Anyone could be hiding in the undergrowth. David rode forward and pushed her back inside, slamming the door. "Ow! Hey! What-" the carriage suddenly leaped forward, throwing Regina backwards into the seat. She grabbed onto the seat, hanging on for dear life. Zelena appeared inside. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ambush. Looks like bandits-" Zelena yelped as the carriage suddenly stopped and she was thrown backwards against the wall. Regina's arms instinctively went to protect her stomach against the jarring stop. She heard the sounds of hooves on stone, swords clashing and arrows hitting the carriage. Then the door was suddenly ripped open by a bandit, a big ugly scruffian. He made a move to grab her and both she and Zelena lit fireballs in their hands. He didn't have time to run before an arrow appeared in his neck. He fell backwards, revealing the leather clad noble with his bow, firing arrows with a speed and precision that Regina had never seen. Her men had slain or chased off the other bandits and they quickly crowded the entrance to check on her.

"I'm fine." Regina snapped, stepping out, nose scrunching up at the sight of the dead. The archer was accompanied by a group of knights, all of them garbed in shining silver armor. The archer himself was a handsome man with salt and pepper hair and bright blue eyes. He had a beautiful smile, which was on full display as he looked at Regina and Zelena.

"You look just like her."

"Who?"

"Your mother. She felt your presence the moment you entered this world and sent me to bring you to her." He bowed deeply and offered his hand. "I am Dane. Welcome to Wonderland." Regina awkwardly dipped her head and placed her hand in his for him to kiss the back of it. He seemed like a suave gentleman. "Come with us. Forgive me for your rather... unfortunately timed arrival." He said with an apologetic glance at Zelena. "Are you alright?" Both sisters nodded and the men did so as well. "Excellent." With a snap of his fingers they were in the throne room of a massive castle. The throne itself was red, embedded with rubies and other red gems. Leaning against it was the infamous Vorpal Sword that had slain the Jabberwocky. From Cora's new story, Regina found out that she used that same sword to kill the warring queens that once controlled Wonderland. Other than the throne itself and the sword, there was little else in the room. Dane lead them confidently through the castle to the study where Regina's heart nearly stopped. The last time she had seen her mother, she was dying in her arms. This time, her mother was alive and well, wearing a regal red gown while ignoring her advisor.

"When I asked what was going on with the bandits, I didn't mean I actually cared." Cora sighed. "Send some knights and scouts to root them out and arrest them." The advisor bowed and left the room, scurrying past Regina and the others on his way out.

"Cora." Dane called to get her attention.

Cora looked up, eyes going wide and starting to sparkle with unshed tears almost immediately. She looked between them, trying to blink away the tears, then her eyes fell upon Regina's stomach and she gasped. "Is it...Are you…"

"Pregnant? Yes." Regina nodded.

"May I hug you?" Cora asked fearfully. Regina had to remind herself that this wasn't the mother she had always known. This one had changed. She nodded and Cora hugged her, gently, careful of her stomach although it was unnecessary. She did the same to Zelena and looked them up and down, examining them with sparkling eyes. "You've grown so beautiful and strong." Cora looked behind her at her men. "All of them are…"

"Mine." Regina smirked.

"I have a dragon." Zelena added. "Maleficent. Dragon Queen. Beats those three." Regina glared at her. She only grinned.

"Forgive me, you must be tired." Cora hurriedly snapped her fingers and a trio of servants rushed into the room. "Show them some rooms, let them rest. We can talk at dinner tonight." Regina dipped her head to her mother as they were lead away. She and her men were given one bedroom with two beds and a large bathroom with a stone tub as big as the room itself.

Regina slipped out her clothes and submerged herself in the warm bath. The boys got undressed and did the same, all of them sighing.

"Your mother isn't half bad when she isn't trying to kill us." Jefferson smirked.

"It's almost a shock." Regina agreed. "But a pleasant one. She seems to really have changed."

"She's not the only one, remember that." David cautioned. He flicked some water at Regina and beckoned her over. She rolled her eyes and slid over into his lap. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Let us know if anything changes."

"I will."

"No, you won't." He arched an eyebrow and she kissed it.

"I'm fine, dear." She moved back to her place and started scrubbing herself clean. Once she was done, she helped the boys by cleaning their backs for them and washing Jefferson and Killian's hair for them. They dried off and curled up in the beds for a quick nap before dinner. Despite the small number of people eating, Cora had ordered a feast to be prepared for them. Regina didn't hesitate to dig in into the meal and fill her stomach. Zelena and Cora talked the entire time and Regina could only smile. It was the first time they had ever truly met and they were so excited. Moments like these reminded her that her mother wasn't just a heartless monster. At one point even the evil Cora had been innocent and soft.

After dinner, Dane took the other men to an indoor sparring arena while the women talked in the garden.

"Mother, I know that there is much we need to talk about, but we came here to ask for your help." Regina said.

"Name it." Her mother said with no hesitation.

"We found out that you aren't supposed to exist." Regina explained. "Isaac, the Author, changed our stories. He turned us into things we weren't. The Cora that I know and grew up with was heartless. She cared only about power. I would rather not tell you everything she did right now, but in short, she ruined me and Zelena's lives. As did Isaac. Anyway apparently there are two Coras. You and the evil one."

"The evil one is coming after you and you want me to kill it." Cora finished, nodding slowly. "Alright then."

"Really?" The sisters said in unison.

"This monster threatens the lives of my daughter and grandchildren. She must be destroyed." Cora scowled. "We'll see how powerful she is. There can only be one. I have to prepare for a journey like this."

"Take your time." Regina looked at Zelena as their mother called for some servants. "Well, that was easy."

"For once." Zelena conceded. "Now we go back, take care of our town and get ready to fight our evil mother."

Regina nodded. "Pray that will be just as easy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma looked up at the large mansion with a wary eye. Neal didn't wait before walking up to the door and pounding on it like he owned it. It swung open and Jefferson clamped a hand around his throat.

"I will kill you if you ever do that again. Got it?" He threw Neal backwards and looked up at Emma. "Come on. Henry's in the courtyard." Emma helped Neal up and they followed the portal jumper into the courtyard where the rest of the family was. Grace, Roland and Dane were practicing archery on one side, and Regina, Cora, David, Henry and Killian were on the other side, sparring. Emma had never seen Regina or Cora use a sword so it was a bit shocking. Especially when one was pregnant and the other had to be in her 50s, maybe 60s. Cora and Killian were going at it while Regina and David gave instructions to Henry.

It hadn't been long since this new Cora and her beau showed up in Storybrooke. So far she had mostly kept to herself or spent time with Regina and Zelena, although the town was starting to warm up to her. She or her brood hadn't caused any trouble...yet. Emma watched with an envious scowl as Regina went through the motions with Henry. Even with a growing belly she could handle herself well. David started to spar with their son, giving him a few lessons and clipping him when he made a mistake. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make sure he understood his mistake and would try not to make it again.

Emma stepped forward, looking up at the large tarp that hung over the courtyard to let light in but keep the cold out. Even with it the air had a sharp bite to it. Winter didn't seem to leaving any time soon. "Henry!" She called.

"In a minute!" He yelled back, ducking David's sword and parrying his swing.

"Good job." Regina smiled. "Stay on your toes." Henry grinned at the praise and missed David's next strike, which would've cut off his head.

"You're getting better." His grandfather said. "But never let your guard down. Got it?"

Henry grinned and nodded again. "Let's go again."

"Henry, if you don't come now you'll miss dinner. Snow was looking forward to seeing you." Emma called. Henry paused, obviously not wanting to leave.

"I'll drop him off later, Emma." David said.

"Yes, he needs a shower and a change of clothes before he sits to any dinner table." Regina agreed. "Come on. Again." She deflected his next few strikes and grabbed his wrist, twisting him into her arms to plant a kiss to his cheek. She released him and stepped back. "We should have Maleficent make you a sword. She forged David's a long time ago."

"And Grace a bow." Jefferson nodded to where she was making progress in target practice. As was Roland.

"And my dear forest prince." Regina smiled. "Goodbye Emma. Neal." She said without glancing in their direction. "Escort them out, will you loves?"

Killian and Jefferson all escorted the pair to the door and promptly slammed it in their faces.

"That's **my** son she has in there." Neal hissed.

"She's still technically his legal guardian." Emma said. She knew that trying to force Henry away from Regina was the wrong thing to do. But she didn't know how to get her son back and she knew Neal wasn't going to stop until he was away from Regina. What she really wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. As crazy as it sounded, things were simpler before. She knew who her enemies were, she knew who hated who. Now, she had no idea what to think about anything.

"Perhaps I can be of service." Emma looked up at the familiar looking Cora, smartly dressed in a navy blue pantsuit and her hair up in a neat bun.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am only here to help." She smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review of course


	11. Chapter 11

"Goddamn it, Regina!" Killian exclaimed as he, Jefferson and David walked into the bedroom. Regina looked up in confusion, having just taken a long bath she was laying on the bed on her stomach flipping lazily through her phone. She looked around, trying to remember if she'd forgotten to do something.

"What?"

"This! What have we said about you walking around naked?" Killian tapped her back and made a turning motion with his hook.

She sighed and rolled onto her back. "This better?" All three were staring at her cleavage.

"Not really, no." Killian leaped onto the bed and laid down between her legs so he could stare at her. "Just beautiful."

"Watch that hook." Jefferson warned as he continued into the bathroom. David sat on the edge of the bed.

"As if I would make the mistake of hurting my beloved." Killian looked at his hook. "I suppose it would help to have two hands to hold a babe."

"But then you wouldn't be Captain Hook." David said.

"Never really was, mate, remember? The Crocodile never cut off my hand back when we were with Ruthy. I miss those days." Both of them nodded in agreement.

David sighed, looking down at Regina. "You're such a beautiful mother."

"Who grows more beautiful by the day."

Regina sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She simply couldn't describe how happy she was, but her thoughts were on Killian, in not being able to hold his child with two hands. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Maleficent. The dragon replied rather quickly.

"What was that?" David asked.

"Womanly inquiries." Regina smirked. "How goes the nursery?"

"It's done. Although we can't paint it until we know what we're having."

"I have an appointment at the end of the week. You'll have your answer then." Regina's mind was working a mile a minute. She could hardly wait until the next morning when she got a confirmation message from Mal that she would undertake Regina's little project. The queen was ecstatic and found herself almost skipping to the precinct. Grace, who had accompanied her, smiled at her jolliness.

"Someone is happy."

"I am."

"Why?"

Regina smirked. "Can't tell you yet, but you'll love it." She held the door open for the little blonde and followed her in. The officers of Storybrooke were doing what they do best: nothing. Emma was playing darts, Mulan was watching with a disinterested look and Lily was on her phone, ignoring them both. She leaped up however, to greet her godmother.

"Busy day I see." Regina commented.

"Exhausting." Lily smiled. "What's brings you guys here?"

"I require something of the Savior." Emma looked up, her face frowning up almost instantly. "David's sword. I need it."

"Why?" Emma demanded. "Take it from me and give to your true kids?"

Regina sighed. "Miss Swan you are acting like an overgrown child. David is still your father. No, I need it so Maleficent can forge one in its likeness, so David can have a sword of his own. I have no idea where he got that greatsword but it is terribly unbalanced and he needs a new one."

Emma looked like she might refuse but ultimately went into her office to retrieve the treasured weapon. Regina unsheathed it and scowled. "What?" Emma asked.

"This is one of the finest blades ever made and you haven't sharpened or polished it since the day you got it, have you?" She rolled her eyes and sheathed the sword. "Where is our son?"

"With his father."

Regina took the sword and shook her head. She looked at Lily and tickled her under the chin. "Later, Little Dragon." The queen then dropped Grace off with Ruby at Granny's while she made her way to Maleficent's home at the edge of town. It gave her privacy and convenience and it was far enough away so that her workshop didn't bother anyone. Maleficent was already waiting. Regina gave her the sword and made her way home...to cut down her tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything seems to be in order, Miss Mills. Perfectly healthy." Whale said after the queen's checkup. "I'll have the results for your paternity test and your sexes in a few minutes." He left the room and Regina looked over at Cora. She was silent, although shaking excitedly. All of her men couldn't come into the examination room but she'd decided that her mother would be the one who could. Cora had insisted anyway. She was determined to be there for her daughter in any way so as to atone for her terrible stint as a mother. She was going to have to put that to the test against her evil counterpart. Regina had felt her enter Storybrooke and the entire town was now on high alert. Ruby's pack patrolled every day, as did Maleficent and Lily. It was a tense atmosphere around town, everyone waiting for it to begin. There were few places Cora could hide in Storybrooke, that Regina knew of. Perhaps someone was harboring her… No, that was ridiculous.

"Thinking about me?" Cora asked.

"No, the evil you." Regina replied. "Are you sure you can defeat her?"

"No." Cora said. "But I will try my best."

Regina swallowed a bit awkwardly. "Thank you." Her mother dipped her head as Whale returned with the results.

"Well…drum roll please-"

"Shut up and tell us what she's having." Cora snapped.

Whale smirked. "Ruin all the fun." He muttered. "Anyways, Regina, you are going to be giving birth to three healthy little boys and one girl." Regina smiled as she was presented with another picture of them. "Also, Killian, David and Jefferson are the fathers of each of the boys."

"And the girl?" Cora asked.

"Her tests came back inconclusive. I suggest you come back at a later stage in your pregnancy or when they're born."

Regina sighed. "Thank you, Victor." She stood up and her mother escorted out. Her men were waiting in the waiting room, along with Maleficent, Zelena and Robin. All of them stood up when she and Cora came out.

"Well?" David asked.

Regina smiled as she handed him the photograph. "Three boys and a girl." He grinned and took the photo. Jefferson and Killian looked over his shoulder.

"And the father?" Robin prompted.

"They are the fathers." Cora answered firmly. She smiled when Killian lifted Regina up in a hug. Robin looked deflated and Regina watched him sulk away. The others were too ecstatic to even notice.

"Why did you tell him that?" Regina asked after sending the others out to the car. "It's still possible he's the father of my daughter."

Cora arched an eyebrow. "Why pretend as though you want this? None of you want him to be a part of your happy ending, complicating matters."

"Our lives are always going to be complicated, Mother." Regina replied.

"Would it really matter if he was the father?" Cora asked. "What would happen? Supervised visits? A very confused little girl with the 3 daddies she's always known and the 4th making claims she barely understands?"

Regina sighed. "Lets just go."

/

Emma watched the family leave the hospital with a scowl. Cora was sitting in the car next to her, watching as well, but her face was expressionless until she saw the other Cora walk out, holding Regina's hand and smiling. The soon to be mother was glowing as she was helped into the car by her men.

"I don't understand." Cora hissed.

"A lot's changed." Emma said. "Everything is different now."

"Who is that? Is it me?"

"There were two stories of you so they went to find the good version of you." The blonde shrugged. "Bunch of unnecessary stuff to me. Anyways, Regina knows you're in town, she put a spell on the border. They're all in guard mode. Whatever you have planned to help me get my son back, I suggest you do it fast."

Cora scowled as she turned away from the sight of her daughter driving away. "She knows about Zelena?"

"Yep."

"I need to rethink my strategy for this."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What are you trying to do anyway? Regina and Zelena are going to kill you as soon as they see you."

"No, they won't. I'm their mother." The Queen of Hearts said firmly.

"The mother who tried to destroy them." Emma countered. She wasn't even sure why she agreed to this alliance. She loved Henry. She hated Regina. But Henry loved her, and as soon as he found out Emma was harboring his evil great grandmother, he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"When I am through, we will both have what we desire." Cora promised her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina smiled as her three men and children sat down on the couch. She waved her hand, making her gifts appear on the table. She picked up the first: a sword, one of the finest Maleficent had ever made. It was forged from black steel with a golden lion as the pommel and a matching shield. She presented it to David, who was obviously in shock. The second was a white rapier and a small vial of blood from the Cheshire Cat that would bless whoever drank of it with the Cat's incredible talent of disappearing. This, she gave to Jefferson. She gave Grace and Roland bows and arrows made from the enchanted wood of her apple tree. She grew another in its place soon after. Henry received a short sword, also crafted by the claws of a dragon. And last but not least, Regina sheepishly handed Killian the silk wrapped satchel. "I know you said that you wished to have two hands to hold our children. I can't replace your missing hand, but...I can give you a new one." He quickly unwrapped his prize and jaws around the room dropped as they caught sight of the hand made of the finest metals from Maleficent's vault. It glittered in the light like a fine gem. Killian unhooked his hook and put it down before picking up the golden hand and locking it in place. It magically attached itself to his arm and he laughed as he wiggled his new fingers. A veil of magic passed over it and the golden color subsided, showing only skin, as though his hand was whole and had always been. "Should you ever want to be Captain Hook again, just…think it and it shall be." Regina said. Killian looked at his new hand and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his hook was back in its usual place. "One more thing." Regina conjured a conference block and placed it on the coffee table. "Hit it." The pirate looked skeptical but he trusted her, he obeyed, shattering the block into dust.

"Bloody hell!" He grinned, letting out a crazy laugh.

"But we didn't get you a gift." David frowned.

"You are my gifts." Regina smiled and placed both hands on her stomach. "And I have 4 more on the way."

"I love you, Regina." Roland and Grace hopped up to give her a hug. She smiled and hugged them back. "Alright, you have an hour to play with your new toys and then it's off to bed. Jefferson, could you show Roland to the guest room for the night?" He nodded and she turned to go upstairs for a well deserved nap. Pregnancy was starting to sap her strength and energy. She yawned as she ascended the stairs and looked back with a smile at how happy they all were. Mission accomplished.

/

Cora ran a hand down her pantsuit as she stepped up to the front door of the mansion. She reached for the doorknob but an arrow suddenly struck the wood just above it. She turned to find that archer just behind her, another arrow already aimed at her chest. She couldn't really remember his name, but she tried to smile like her counterpart. That is, until said counterpart stepped out from behind the man, decked down in shining steel and a sword in her hand.

"Did you really think we didn't know you were here? Did you honestly believe that I would let you hurt my grandchildren?"

"You are but a twisted work of fiction. I am the real Cora Mills."

"You are a monster."

"We are both monsters."

"We both deserve death." said the warrior Cora with a creepy smile. "But you will die long before I do."

/

Regina came running back downstairs when she heard the loud crash. The children came charging up the stairs, screaming as both Coras went at it like wild dragons. David and Jefferson attempted to assist while Killian moved in front of the staircase, both preventing Regina from getting into danger and to protect her from any danger. The queen watched in horror as David was knocked halfway across the room, landing flat on his back and getting the wind knocked out of him. Jefferson slammed into the wall leaving a spot of blood from the back of his head. Regina almost threw herself over Killian in attempt to get to him.

"Regina, stay back!"

Both Coras were back on their feet, throwing fireballs back and forth and setting the mansion on fire. Regina did her best to contain the flames from her vantage point. Dane stepped in and aimed an arrow at them, but hesitated. Smoke suddenly filled the room.

"She's trying to get away." Regina hissed, throwing out her hands and blasting out all the windows and pushing all of the smoke out. Neither Cora had gone anywhere. In fact, they were now dressed exactly alike.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Killian scowled.

Dane looked between them, arrows still aimed.

"It's me, dear. Shoot her! Shoot the imposter!"

"Don't listen to her! Shoot her!"

Regina looked between them, trying to discern the difference. One of the Coras looked at her. Her eyes were soft, full of emotions. That was one thing about her mother, her eyes were always expressionless, emotionless. This was the good Cora. Before she could warn Dane, the Cora turned to her lover and mouthed something to him. He fired twice in the blink of an eye. One of the arrows bounced off of Cora's armor. The other arrow passed right through, hitting the other in her chest. She fell backwards and attempted to teleport away but Dane fired again, catching her in the back just before she disappeared.

Regina pushed Killian out of the way and ran to Jefferson, checking the wound on the back of his head. It wasn't too bad. She healed it and raced over to David, healing him as well. Killian and Dane helped Cora to her feet. "What happened?"

"Cora's armor can't be replicated with magic and is virtually impenetrable." Dane answered, helping her remove the dented breastplate. There was a bruise on her ribs but she healed it quickly. "The evil Cora is injured. We should send out a search party to find her." Killian nodded and stepped away to make the call.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Regina asked.

Cora nodded. "That was a bit more difficult than I assumed it would be. At least we injured her. Are the children okay?"

Regina nodded. "They're fine."

Cora stood up, magically fixing her armor and putting it back on. "I have a job to finish. Tend to your family and lock these doors. Seal the house with magic."

"If you can subdue her without killing her, that would be best." Regina said. Cora nodded and motioned to Dane. They left the house and Regina locked the doors and sealed the house with a warding spell.

"What the hell just happened?" Jefferson asked.

"My mothers happened." Regina answered, repairing the damage done to her house. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you."

Killian came back over. "The pack and the dragons have been sent out. If Cora is hiding anywhere in town, we'll find her."

"Go. I can hold things down here." Killian and David each gave her a kiss. Jefferson would not be joining them. She lead him up the stairs to Grace's room where she and Roland were huddled on the bed and Henry was sitting nearby. Both of them came into the room to comfort the terrified children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma nearly fell under the weight of the queen as she all but carried Cora into the room and laid her on the couch on her stomach. "Neal, go get some hot water and clean towels."

"Emma." Snow looked confused as she came downstairs. "What's going on? Why is Cora-"

"Not the time, Mom, she's bleeding badly. Help me." Emma commanded. They carried Cora over to the table. Snow expertly broke off the arrowheads and pulled the arrows out while Emma helped Cora onto the table. Cora struggled, in too much pain to lie still. She screamed when Emma tried to clean the wound and Neal had to hold her down. "What the hell happened?"

"I tried to talk to Regina." Cora gasped. "Was attacked."

"That was your big plan?!" Emma hissed. She held up her hands, drawing on her magic to heal the two holes in Cora's chest. It was shabby work but at least she wouldn't die.

Snow grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away. "Emma, what is Cora doing here? Are you crazy?!"

"Look, I made a deal and I'm going to honor it."

"To do what?"

"To get Henry back."

Snow sighed. "Emma, Cora isn't going to help you do that. For all you know, her plan is to kill Regina or Zelena and Henry won't want anything to do with you if he finds out you had a hand in it. You can't trust her."

"Well I don't know what to do!" Emma yelled.

"This isn't the way."

A pounding on the door made her look up. "Shit. Who is it?" The door burst off its hinges as Lily and Ruby stormed in. Lily knocked Emma back with a hard kick and Ruby motioned to the rest of her pack to take Cora, but the witch teleported away, leaving Emma and her family to face the wrath of the town on their own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The town hall was filled to the brim with citizens, all yelling and bristling as Emma, Snow and Neal were dragged to the front. Granny and Belle were seated side by side atop their pedestal and standing next to it were Regina and Zelena. Henry was on the front row. He didn't take his eyes off his mother.

Granny picked up her crossbow and fired a bolt into the ceiling, silencing the crowd. "Emma Swan, Snow White and Neal Cassidy. Do you know why you're here?"

"For no reason." Emma hissed, breaking free from Ruby's guards. "Cora showed up on my doorstep, bleeding and barely conscious. What was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

"Yes!" Zelena said.

"You were supposed to notify someone or bring her to the precinct." Belle said gently. "Why didn't you? You knew there was a manhunt out for her."

Telling them that she had a deal with the Queen of Hearts would probably be a lifetime sentence with these people so she tried to come up with a lie that would best suit her. "Because." Emma lifted her chin defiantly. "I'm a hero and heroes don't kill. We help those in need. Besides, if I let her die then you two won't get any closure." She gestured to Regina and Zelena, both of whom were glaring at her. If looks could kill Emma would have burst into flames. "And Cora wouldn't get the punishment she deserves."

"You still failed to notify the rest of your squad about your find." Said Granny.

"You're right." Emma nodded. "But I didn't think about that." She looked at Snow and Neal. "They had nothing to do with this, I called them because there was a lot of blood and they were close at the time." She turned back to Granny and Belle. "Are you going to punish me for helping someone in need?" She challenged. "Even if it was a villain?" A long pause followed as she waited. Granny and Belle exchanged words softly while neither of the Mills Sisters seemed particularly happy.

"She's right." Henry suddenly stood up. "Heroes don't kill. She was just trying to help."

"No, Henry." Regina looked Emma straight in the eye, soft brown ones burning angrily. "The world would've been better off without Cora Mills in it. I don't need closure, I want her heart, her blood. I want to see her dead, I want to see her leave this world so she can never return. Not every life needs to be saved."

"But you knew that, didn't you?" Zelena asked.

"What are you going to do? Hate me for helping someone?"

"Silence." Granny said.

Belle stood up. "We'll dismiss charges against you. You're free to go." Lily growled as she stepped forward and unlocked their shackles. "But Cora remains a threat to this entire town. She is weakened at this moment and we shall seize this opportunity. Ruby, Lily, you two may have whatever you require at your disposal to hunt down this witch. Her sentence, for she will pay for all the damage she has done, will decided by those she hurt most." She gestured to Regina and Zelena. "If she is found she is to be brought to an authoritative figure. If **anyone** is found harboring the miller's daughter, then they will be punished. As for the nature of that punishment, try it and find out what it is. Is that clear?" There was collective agreement from the crowd and Granny called the meeting to a close.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her wrists. That was too close. She smiled as Henry ran over to give her a hug. "Want to come home with me, kid?"

"Sure, Mom." He ran back to Regina and said something to her. She smiled and nodded and he ran back to Emma. She put her arm around him and lead him triumphantly away.

Regina watched the blonde leave with a look of disgust on her face. Killian's hands on her shoulders made her turn around. He planted a soft kiss to her lips and motioned to the door. "I want to go for a walk. Alone." She said. Neither one of her men approved of her decision, but she needed time to herself right now. Not only that but her mother was sure to come when she found out Regina was alone. She teleported to the toll bridge and leaned against the side, eyes scanning the rippling dark water. She closed her eyes and placed a hand to her stomach, feeling the life within her stir. At over 5 months pregnant now she could feel them faintly. Her little ones. Her blessed little ones. "3 boys and 1 girl." She said aloud with a smile. "They're on their way." She looked over her shoulder at her mother, the dark mother, the heartless mother she had always known. "Hello Mother." Cora looked tired and her skin was paler than usual, but for the most part seemed to have healed herself of her injuries.

"I only wanted to talk to you tonight." Cora said, coming to stand next to her.

Regina scoffed. "I don't know what game you are playing, but entering the home that I deem safe, where my children are, is a death sentence for someone I don't trust. I don't want you anywhere near me, my children, my family, my friends. I want you gone. I tire of looking up and seeing my childhood tormentor." She didn't look at her mother, didn't even want to pretend to care that she was near. "Every time you always said you loved me, or cared for me, or was doing was what was best for me...it was all a lie or some charade to break me. What kind of mother wants a broken child?"

"Regina-"

"You don't get to speak." Regina silenced her harshly, still looking out over the water. She clenched her hands into fists. "I've given you too many chances. You don't deserve any more."

"You're just going to ignore me?" Cora asked softly. For a moment Regina thought that she was genuinely upset by this, but eventually dismissed the feeling.

"No. I'm going to go home and take care of my family. I'm going to be with the mother who actually loves me-"

"That work of fiction? Figment of someone's imagination?!"

"Yes. She's been an excellent mother and grandmother so far." Regina blinked cooly and turned to face her mother. "As for you, I'll let Zelena decide your fate. You can run as long as you want, hide as long as you please, but you will be found. People in this town are annoyingly persistent. **When** you are found, don't expect any sympathy. This time, I won't shed a tear for you. Good bye, Mother." She stepped around her mother and started to walk away.

"Regina…" Cora called. "Regina!" she made a barrier rise in front of her daughter. Regina nearly didn't stop in time before running into into it. She whipped around angrily, one hand unconsciously going to protect her stomach and the other to conjure a fireball.

"Don't!" Regina snapped. "Don't you dare try to justify anything. Not after you killed Daniel. Not after you murdered Ruth. I'm tired of having this discussion."

Cora scowled and dropped her barrier. "I only meant what was best for you."

"In the sickest, most twisted way possible, yes." Regina replied.

"I can see my return was a waste." Her eyes fell to Regina's stomach. "You're still sleeping with those three fools?"

"Insult them again." Regina warned. "It'll be the last thing you do."

"You won't kill me." Her mother stated confidently. "Otherwise, I would be dead."

"Your life isn't mine to take. It belongs to Zelena." She smirked. Jefferson materialized in front of Cora and slid the black cuff on her wrist. He disappeared again, playing with the effects of the potion Regina gave him as a gift. Zelena appeared at her side and quickly turned to Regina's stomach.

"You alright? The kids okay?"

"They're fine." Regina flicked her wrist, throwing a now defenseless Cora sideways over the bridge wall and into the water. It was a little known fact that Cora Mills couldn't swim. Her mother instantly panicked as she hit the water and her dress, one from her queen of hearts days, only dragged her down. Regina and a smirking Zelena watched her struggle. Only when she stopped moving did they signal to the wolf pack hiding in the woods to pull her out where she started coughing up water and gasping.

"Lock her up next to Gold. We'll deal with her later." The redheaded witch commanded.

Regina teleported home and found her family waiting for her. "I said I wanted to go for a walk **alone**." She said, looking pointedly at Jefferson. Although she couldn't be mad. She hardly expected for them to comply, not while she was pregnant.

"What's going to happen to the evil Cora?" Grace asked.

Regina shrugged. "I don't care anymore, Gracie. I am starving however." she made puppy dog eyes at David, who laughed.

"Alright, I'll order some pizza."

"Thank you." she smiled sweetly.

/

In the days that followed, Regina ignored any talk and any mention of her evil mother. She didn't care what happened to her. The next phase of her pregnancy had begun. The mood swings, the cravings, and yes, the sex. She often thought how wonderful it was to have 3 men at her beck and call. She kept them sore and exhausted but neither one minded. Another 3 months passed by in quick succession and Regina was preparing for the arduous task that was giving birth. Technically she had another month left but she knew there was a possibility of the babies coming early and she wanted to be prepared. Nothing could go wrong. And then...everything did…

Regina tilted her head, watching David with little Neal. In all the past chaos the little boy had nearly been forgotten. It would seem Ruby's pack had done a lot of babysitting since the curse broke. Regina didn't quite understand how the little one had not been seen up until now and was suddenly a year old. Jefferson had a theory, that Snow had given birth during the missing year and the second curse breaking had disrupted the story, meaning Neal was simply gone, only to return rather suddenly as his story continued in the unobstructed timeline. Everything was so fucked up that she decided to just go with it. A smile touched her lips watching David with his son. He was such a good father and a wonderful grandfather to Henry. She made a mental note to burn Isaac's mansion to the ground later on.

"You want to meet Aunty Gina?" David asked, grinning as he walked over to where the queen was sitting on the couch.

"Gi." Neal grunted.

Regina smirked. "Close enough. Hi, Neal." She wiggled her fingers at him and he hid his face in David's shoulder, peeking at her. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" she smiled, tickling his neck and making him laugh. "Cute thing, you."

"Are we going to keep his name Neal?" David asked as he walked back over to Snow, standing near the doorway.

"What's wrong with Neal? He's our daughter's true love."

"He's the guy who happened to knock her up and abandoned her." David deadpanned, handing her back their son. "But I guess he'll bring the name more honor."

"So you're going to...help me?" Snow asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to abandon my son just because Regina is pregnant." He turned to look at her and smiled. "And due any day now." Regina smirked, curling back up in the corner of the couch, one hand instinctively going to cradle her stomach. She closed her eyes, sighing contently.

"How is she?" She heard Snow ask.

"Perfect. Couldn't be better. Just waiting for the day." Even though Regina couldn't see David, she knew he was smiling. She heard it in everything her men did nowadays.

"Regina, you alright?" Killian and Jefferson came downstairs to check on her.

"Yes." She replied without opening her eyes.

"Not hungry?"

"I would like to cuddle." She peeked out of one eye and smirked when she saw Jefferson and Killian doing rock paper scissors for who got the honor of cuddling the soon to be mother.

"Me!" Grace raced into the room and quickly snuggled up with Regina.

Jefferson crossed his arms. "I don't know how I feel fighting my daughter for the right to lay with my woman."

His woman. Regina frowned at the word. The sound of it suddenly made her sick. She quickly pushed herself to her feet and walked into the kitchen, the men and Snow right behind her.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Snow asked.

"Regina?" Killian touched her shoulders in worry.

"I don't want to be your woman." Regina hissed. "It doesn't feel...right."

"So you just want to be Regina?" All four looked confused until Grace ran into the room. Regina dropped to one knee to take something from her arms and she pushed Snow and Neal out the door.

"Regina, is something wrong? What is this?" David asked.

Regina held up the three black boxes. "This is me...asking you all to marry me. This isn't the way I planned it, mind you. There isn't much one can do while carrying four children. I don't want to be your **woman.** I want to be your wife." A long pause followed after as Regina handed them each a box. In it, were rings she had Maleficent make just for them. They were broad and silver with diamonds going around the bands. An extra gem was added. An amethyst for Killian, a ruby for David and an amber topaz for Jefferson. Each ring was made to be unique but still possessed some of the same features because all four of them loved each other, truly, and she wanted the rings to reflect that. "Well? What do you think?"

"Hell yes!" Killian exclaimed. He burst into a grin and Regina smiled.

"Of course, Regina." Jefferson said, pretending to wipe away teary eyes. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

David said nothing, just picked her up and kissed her.

Regina couldn't help grinning as Grace ran back into the room and started screaming and jumping up and down excitedly when she found out the news. "When is the wedding?" The men froze.

"As soon as possible." Killian said.

"Tomorrow." Jefferson smirked.

"Right now." David grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes, but just couldn't stop smiling and laughing as they peppered her face with kisses. She was so happy that she couldn't believe this was happening! Then she felt something wet on her legs. David slipped almost immediately and landed on his back.

"Boys." She called, gaining their attention. "My water just broke."

David was back on his feet in an instant, him and Jefferson racing upstairs to get her things. "Breathe, Love. Just breathe." Killian instructed. "Try to hold it in until we get to the hospital." Regina glared at him. The contractions were beginning. **It** was beginning.

"Are you sure it's time? They're a little early."

"Tell them that!" She hissed. Everything was a blur as they rushed her to the hospital. She kept her eyes squeezed shut most of the time, trying her best to alleviate some of the pain, but nothing would stop it. It was excruciating, driving her insane with it. She barely registered being taken out of the car and placed into a wheelchair, almost flying as David and Jefferson pushed as quickly as they dared. Killian had apparently called Whale because he was already on stand by. He leaped into action, timing Regina's contractions as she was wheeled away from her men by nurses. "Is it time?" She gasped.

"Looks like it, your majesty." He started prepping her for the birth and had her lifted onto a bed and her legs pried apart. Regina had been clenching them to try and stop the pain, to no avail.

"Is it gonna be a cesarian?" She asked.

"Possibly. I'm sure you're strong enough to handle it." Whale replied. Nurses were running this way and that to gather everything he needed. Finally, he crouched between Regina's legs. "The first one is already crowning. Man, they're ready to get up out of there." He chuckled. Regina resisted the urge to kick him in the face.

"We're here, Regina." Her men came to her side, dressed in footies, protective wear that looked like teal raincoats and shower caps. "Here we go, Mama."

Regina drew in a deep breath. "Alright, Regina. Push!" Then she heard the beeping, like the machines going haywire, flashing red and hurting her ears with the loud noises. "Regina!" They were all screaming her name but she couldn't respond. She felt like she couldn't breathe but wanted to hyperventilate anyway. Everything just got darker and darker, as though all the energy was slowly draining out of her body. Then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Regina slowly opened her eyes. They took a while to focus but once they did she found that she was in a new, private room. The lights were dimmed and she was wrapped in a thick blanket to keep out the cold of the hospital. In the corner, Killian and Jefferson were sitting, their heads in their hands, legs shaking anxiously. David was pacing. Then it came flooding back. Everything that happened before she blacked out. "David?" David whipped around and quickly came to take her hand. Killian and Jefferson came to his side.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Love." Killian commanded.

"Are the children okay? Tell me they survived. Please." Regina tried to sit up, but David pushed her back down and Jefferson clicked a button on her bedside to boost it up so she was in a better position. "David, please." She whispered, already starting to tremble in fear. "No."

Whale stepped into the room and pulled up a chair, motioning the others back. "How do you feel, Regina?"

"Like hell." She replied. "Where are my babies? Are they alright?"

"Yes, they're alive, but there were some complications."

"Why?" she demanded. "We did everything right. I did yoga, I took prenatal care, I worked out, ate right. I don't understand."

Whale shook his head. "It's not your fault. You... had a heart attack."

"No, I didn't." She said matter of factly. "My chest wasn't hurting at all."

"You were losing a lot of blood." Whale continued. "A lot more than we could replace. We did have to go cesarian and give you two blood transfusions. You should be fine in a few days."

Regina peeled back the blankets and moved her dress to see the ugly scar on her stomach. She waved her hand and it was gone. She straightened her dress and pushed the blankets down, sitting up a little straighter. "Can I see them?"

"Of course." Whale smirked.

Regina was shaking as they all left the room, swiftly returning with each man carrying a little bundle of joy. She met Richard first. Her first born and Jefferson's son. He was already sporting fuzzy dark hair on his head. His eyes had yet to open but she knew they would be beautiful. He was beautiful. Jefferson took Richard away so she could hold James, David's baby boy. He was blonde and blue eyed and she could already see the famous Charming jawline forming. He was beautiful. She whined when David took him back so she could hold little Liam. She could already tell he was going to be devilishly handsome like his father. Sporting the dark hair and baby blues that she loved, it was inevitable for him to be a heartbreaker. Killian took him back and she frowned. "I want to hold all of them at the same time."

Whale chuckled. "Don't worry. They'll all get plenty of time with their mama. Here's your little girl, Regina. Here's Ruth." She was beautiful but...Regina knew something was wrong immediately.

"What...what's wrong with her legs?" Regina opened the blanket she was wrapped in to get a better look.

"Your daughter was a little underdeveloped but that's common for at least one child to have complications being a quadruplet." Whale informed her. "If you have any questions, just call. I'll leave you guys alone."

"She'll never be able to walk, will she?" Regina asked.

Whale shook his head. "I'm sorry...but no." He finally departed and Regina burst into tears.

"It's okay, Regina." Killian reassured. "We'll figure something out. In the meantime she is our perfect little girl. Look at what we created, Regina. All of them."

"I know." Regina whispered. She kissed Ruth's forehead and smiled. All four of these little ones were hers and she just wanted to hug and kiss each one until she couldn't do it anymore. She would spent the next day in the hospital and the one after that she allowed her good mother, Grace, Zelena and Mal to come meet the new arrivals. Watching them coo over her young ones warmed her heart. Richard, James, Liam and Ruth. Her babies. It made her almost giddy with excitement. Whale made her stay in the hospital a few more days before she and her children were allowed to go home. More people stopped by to get a look at them. Belle and Granny, Ruby and Quinn, Lily and Aurora. All of them brought gifts or food. Mostly food. The men proudly thanked them and showed off their newborns like the proud papas they were. It wasn't until about a week later that Robin came with Roland. Robin excused them, taking Regina into the quiet kitchen.

"I called Whale. He said he'll do the paternity test."

"What?" She frowned.

"I want to know if I'm the father." He said firmly.

"No, Robin, you must be confused. You are not going to be making decisions like that for me or my daughter. I don't care if she is yours. Do you understand? We will do the paternity test when **I** decide to." Regina said with every ounce of venom she could muster. She returned to the living room where Killian was dancing around the room to rock Ruth to sleep. The boys were already tuckered out and in their cribs with David watching over them upstairs.

"Everything alright?" Jefferson asked as Regina walked back into the room, seeming to sense her agitation.

"Sir Robin here has made plans for Ruth to have a paternity test." Regina answered.

"No he hasn't." Jefferson scoffed. "Because the mother didn't make that call. Have you forgotten our last conversation, Hood?"

"No." Robin said, his teeth clenched angrily.

Regina didn't wait for a response, leaving Jefferson to deal with this nonsense. She took Ruth and went upstairs to put her to bed. David smiled when she walked in. "How are they?"

"Little angels." He replied. "Our little angels."

"Excellent." She gently placed Ruth in her crib and stepped back, closing her eyes to listen to the soft noises they made when they slept. "We did it, David."

"That we did." He smiled, putting an arm around her. "That we did."

/

The next morning Regina was up early and was sitting on the couch, holding Liam when her mother and Zelena arrived.

"Look at that cute little thing!" Zelena all but squealed, quickly taking the babe from his mother's arms and cooing over him. Regina and Cora exchanged smirks. "He's so precious."

"They all are, Regina." Cora added.

"Thank you, Mother." Regina leaned back in the chair. "Speaking of whom, where is our dark hearted mother? 6 feet below?" She asked Zelena.

"No, she's still very much alive. Just powerless and prideless." Zelena replied without taking her eyes off Liam. "I'm going to find her wretched little black heart and crush it right in front of her. Yes I am!" She tickled Liam's nose and continued bouncing around the room. "Perfect end to a perfect bitch."

"You should bring a guillotine to the town square and have her executed." Regina smirked. "Off with her head!"

"Poetic justice." Cora agreed. "Except it's also my head getting chopped off."

"She's not you." Regina said with conviction.

"She is." Cora replied. "I will never make up for that story but-"

"Enough of this conversation." Zelena hissed, silencing them both. "And look at this cute little face!" She giggled, kissing Liam's forehead. "He's so cute." She gasped. "Where are the others. They have to see their favorite aunt." She took off up the stairs like an excited child.

Regina shook her head. "She's more excited about this than I am." Cora said nothing and Regina looked over at her as she settled into a recliner with a soft sigh. Her mother seemed...tired. She seemed older than Regina had ever seen her. She still appeared in her 50s but was probably close to being 100 by now. She'd lived as a heartless mother, a cruel tyrant and a psychopathic bitch, but in another life she lead a rebellion and brought peace to Wonderland and became a true queen. Beloved by her people and deeply loved by the man she was destined to be with. Cora had never seemed her age, always vibrant and strong, powerful beyond measure. That was not the case this time. Regina took her mother's hand and pulled her onto the couch with her, snuggling against her. "Mother, I don't believe I've ever told you but...I love you."

Cora chuckled. "I love you too, Regina."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that Emma Swan was having an awesome week would be an understatement. She got to spend the entire time with Henry and Neal. With Regina so completely preoccupied with her newborns Henry was all hers. She did feel bad because Henry was hurt that Regina hadn't invited him over to see his new brothers and sister yet. Other than that, life was pretty good. That is, until she remembered Cora and their deal. If anyone found out about it then she could lose everything. Murdering people wasn't her thing so she used her next best skill: stealing. She snuck into the vault and stole a spell to take away Cora's memory. At least, she hoped it was the right spell. She was in the kitchen, planning to go slip it into Cora's food when Henry burst into the room excitedly.

"Mom said to come over so we can see my siblings." He grinned.

"I doubt that I will be welcome, Henry." She replied.

"Please, can you drive me? We can get there faster than on my bike."

She smiled. "Anything for you, kid." When he ran to go get his coat, she stuffed the spell into her back pocket. She'd have to figure out how to plant it later. Maybe she could just drop Henry off. She was still pondering the dilemma as they drove through Storybrooke to the former mayor's villa. They were surprised when they arrived to hear the sound of a wolf howling. "Looks like Ruby is here." She commented. The great black wolf came running around the house, far bigger than Ruby and nearly the size of a full grown stallion. "Holy shit."

Cora walked behind the beast and whistled. It trotted back to her, accepting a pet on the head and dropping something into her hand.

"Cora!" Henry hopped out of the car and approached his grandmother. "What is that?"

Cora smirked. "A direwolf. She is going to be my gift to my grandchildren one day." She gestured to the direwolf's slightly swollen belly. "She's pregnant and each of the little ones will be getting a pup as soon as they're born."

"More giant wolves running around Storybrooke?" Emma said as she walked up behind Henry.

"It would appear." Cora petted the she-wolf again and it trotted off back around the house. "Worry not. She's well trained." She looked at Henry. "Are you here to meet your siblings?" He nodded eagerly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He grinned and raced into the house. Emma moved to follow but Cora caught her arm in a vice grip. "Listen carefully, Savior, hand it over. Make a scene and I'll be sure to tell the others your dirty little secret."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma hissed.

"That spell in your back pocket that is radiating with magic. Give it to me and I won't tell your son and your father about your deal with the Queen of Hearts." Her grip tightened. "We both know that you didn't save the evil me out of the goodness of your heart. She ran straight to you. Why?"

"I don't know what you-"

Cora pulled out the spell and examined it, her grip seeming to tighten even more. "If you really thought that my evil counterpart was going to help you without possibly killing my daughter and everyone both you and her love, then you are as dumb as your mother. Watch yourself, Savior. If you ever threaten the lives of my family again, I will not hesitate to carve out your heart with my sword." Cora released her, incinerating the spell with a fireball as she walked back into the house. Emma swallowed and rubbed her arm, already knowing it will bruise. She glanced around, hoping that the interaction had gone unnoticed. Seeing no one around she walked into the house and found most of the Mills in the living room, cooing over the newborns. Regina was sharing the couch with Henry, instructing him on how to hold one of the babies. Zelena was sitting on the floor holding another. Killian and David held the other two, grinning so hard their cheeks must've hurt. Cora was seated in a small loveseat with Dane, smiling at the happiness and love that filled the room. Grace was on the floor in front of her, sitting next to Zelena. Emma leaned against the doorway, watching Henry. Regina was careful and overly cautious. Almost as if this was her first time being a mom. She was incessant with making sure that Henry was holding the babe correctly. Once she confirmed that he was, she relaxed a bit.

"What's his name?" Henry asked.

"That's Richard. He's Jefferson's son." Regina answered.

"He's really the son of all three of us." Jefferson replied, sitting on Regina's other side with his arm around her shoulders. "He's a handsome little thing. Just like me."

"They're all handsome. And beautiful." Regina smiled up at David as he twirled around the room, holding Ruth and making her laugh. Even at such a young age their eyes were already open and they could smile and laugh. They cried and pooped a lot more though. Regina was a bit surprised that she hadn't had to change one dirty diaper so far. Her men were on top of everything. She glanced up and noticed Emma at the door. "Would you like to have a seat, Miss Swan?"

Emma glanced at Cora, who arched an eyebrow, and quickly shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

Regina shrugged and turned back to monitoring Henry with Richard, curling up into Jefferson's side lovingly. Emma could see she was still tired. She hadn't been at the hospital at the time but she had heard the rumors that it had been a stressful birth and Regina had nearly died during it. Even tired, makeup-less, and actually wearing something not formfitting for once, Regina Mills continued to dominate the room in a way only she could. Emma scowled a bit at seeing Killian, David and Jefferson watching her as though she were the greatest thing in the world. Regina was unaware of their gazes and was instead looking down at Richard. The little thing yawned, stretching his arms up in the air and she smiled even wider. "Someone's sleepy."

"I'll take him upstairs." Jefferson offered, gently taking the babe from Henry's arms. He kissed his son's forehead as he walked carefully upstairs.

"He's so tiny." Henry said.

Regina smirked. "They are. We should cherish these moments. If they're anything like their big brother then they'll be up and about before we know it." She held up her arms to David and James was placed in them.

"When are you going to announce them?" Grace asked. "Like Snow did Prince Neal."

"I don't know. Maybe not for a couple more weeks." Regina replied. "I want to show them off to the world but I want to kill anyone that comes near them. Is that bad?"

"No, my dear." Cora chuckled. "That's your proud maternal instincts making themselves known."

Regina absently ran her fingers through Henry's hair. "You need a haircut." She said.

"I know." He smirked.

She sighed, suddenly feeling tired. Killian noticed and quickly helped the lady of the house upstairs. They passed the nursery and Regna had to stepped back to look again, her jaw dropping at seeing all of the presents and toys that had been delivered without her knowing. "Where did all this come from?"

Jefferson turned around with a grin. "From our self proclaimed godmother." He held up a card that had Maleficent's emblem on it.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I knew she would overdue it." She laughed softly to herself as she headed into the bedroom for a nap. She took a quick shower and stepped out, drifting wet, to examine herself in the mirror. She looked unchanged mostly, besides a little fat around her stomach that she was going to have to work off. Underneath it all Regina knew she would never be the same again. Their dream had finally come true and she didn't think she had ever been more happy or ever could again. Her thoughts wandered to the cause of this newfound joy and she remembered the dreadful birthing. "Heart attack." She scoffed. She reached into her own chest and pulled out her heart, grunting in pain. She expected to find the usual: darkness and a little hole. To her surprise, her heart had actually brightened up some. Not much, but enough to notice. The hole...was gone.

/

After Regina retired her guests made to leave. Henry said goodnight to Grace and raced out to the car. Emma made to follow, stepping out onto the porch. Cora joined her, whistling for her direwolf. "Why didn't you tell?" Emma asked after making sure they were alone.

Cora chuckled. "Secrets never stay secrets, Miss Swan, especially when you make them with a heartless tyrant who will do anything to destroy everything you and Regina have created. Unlike your mother, I can keep a secret. But you should know that it will come out regardless." She nodded to Henry. "What are you going to do when his perfect illusion of you is broken? When your mother realizes that her daughter is no savior, that she is just as selfish and self-centered as she is. When your father realizes that he has no idea who you are." Cora patted her shoulder. "You've dug yourself into a mighty deep hole in one move. I'm honestly curious as to how you will get yourself out." Dane stepped out of the house and put an arm around the Wonderland queen. "Oh, and Emma." Cora turned back to say. "No more playing with magic."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The silence was deafening, like a heavy fog hanging over the living room. Regina crouched behind the couch, every muscle tensed for the coming attack. She looked around, trying to spot the enemy. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary but she knew that in battle, that could change in an instant. She tried counting away the seconds in her head, waiting. Then a flash of brown came around the corner. She leaped over the couch and fell to her knees as she was hit from behind by something blonde.

"We got you, Mommy!" James yelled.

Richard and Liam came flying around the other side of the couch and jumped on her, dragging her to the ground. She laughed, picking up her three boys and dumping them on the couch. She covered them with kisses and tickled them until they begged her to stop. Honestly, she was exhausted anyway, trying to keep up with 4 three year olds and 3 deranged husbands. The past few years have been nothing but sheer bliss. Storybrooke was nothing but peaceful now. There were minor scrapes with Emma, but nothing she couldn't handle. The town had flourished and life was wonderful, except for her little girl. Ruth was still unable to walk and no amount of magic could fix what was never whole to begin with. She, Mal and Zelena had tried dozens of spells to heal her, but nothing had much of an effect. It was Robin who came up with the solution. Mal crafted a pair of magical metal greaves that would give Ruth the ability to walk and run alongside her siblings. Today was her first day wearing them and Regina was nervous to know how it went. Her boys kept her occupied though and she was so busy wrestling them that she didn't hear the front door opening to announce the return of her three husbands and Robin.

"Mommy." Regina instantly turned when Ruth called and tears started streaming down her face when Ruth ran into her arms. "I can walk, Mommy!" She said, bouncing.

"Yes you can. Oh my baby." Regina hugged her and released her, watching her chase her brothers around the living room. She looked up at David who happened to be the closest, and ran to jump into his arms. "Our baby can walk!" David only smiled, tearing up a little as well. She kissed his cheek and welcomed Killian and Jefferson into the house.

"Mal says the greaves will work as long as she wears them. She's working on something smaller and less noticeable like an ankle bracelet or something, but I wouldn't expect it anytime soon." Jefferson said.

"She and Zelena have been busy getting ready for their baby and our next batch." Killian grinned proudly, placing both hands on Regina's distended belly. Yes, she was pregnant again. Twins this time. It had come as no real surprise to her due to her men and their incessant need for sex. Now that she was able to conceive children she had started taking the necessary precautions such as birth control pills. None of her men would wear any protection and Killian had an annoying habit of throwing away her birth control pills whenever he found them. She wanted to have as many children as possible, of course, just not all at once like they did. She wasn't the only one with this problem/blessing. In fact, this year had been dubbed the year of parturition, called that by Mal and her extensive vocabulary due to so many of the Storybrooke women being pregnant. Regina was due in about 4 more months. Zelena and Mal were expecting their first child. Belle was pregnant with Lily's. Ruby was on her second litter of little werewolf pups, and both Mulan and Aurora were happily expecting Philip's children. There were even rumors that Emma might be pregnant, and even Snow after people found out she and Whale were dating (a perfect match made in hell), but Regina preferred to ignore anything that had to do with the blonde and her mother. By the spring Storybrooke would be swarming with little ones.

"Mommy!" Regina turned around and smiled at seeing Ruth jumping up and down, showing off to her brothers how she could now do what they do.

"Can we get leg thingies too, Mommy?" Liam asked.

Regina chuckled. "Of course not. Greaves are dangerous. Your sister needs them." She ran to grab her daughter and lift her into the air. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"I can do anything now, Mommy." Ruth beamed.

"You always could."

"Can we go play outside?"

"Absolutely." Regina smiled, placing her back on the ground. The children called for their direwolves, all four no bigger than a cat, and took off outside. Jefferson and David went to watch them. Killian kissed Regina's forehead before looking down at her belly again.

"We need to start thinking about more names." He said.

"I agree." She grinned.

Robin cleared his throat and both parents turned to look at him. "Regina, can we speak privately?" He stepped towards her and Killian raised his arm in front of her.

"Look, mate, I've dealt with you for 3 years now, if you ever-"

"Killian." Regina said sternly. She pushed his hand away and motioned to the door. "Go watch the children please." The pirate reluctantly agreed and turned back to Robin. "Robin-"

"My daughter barely knows who I am, Regina." Robin hissed. "You said that you would tell her."

"I did!" Regina snapped. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Robin Hood. I have told Ruth who you are but if she doesn't care enough to remember then how is that my fault? I warned you that trying to push your way into this family is only going to hurt you and my daughter."

"She's my daughter too." He said.

"Before she is yours, she is mine. Learn your place, Robin, or you won't have one at all. Now good bye." Regina opened the door for him and watched him leave. She rubbed her temples and felt hands wrap around her waist. Jefferson pulled her close to kiss the top of her head. He didn't ask, thankfully, and she was in no mood to talk about it. "How does dinner at Granny's sound?"

"Excellent. Shall we get the kids ready?"

"Please?"

Jefferson chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before heading outside to tell the others where they would be dining that evening. A minute later the puppies came flying back in and Regina released them into the courtyard. Killian helped her with her coat and into the car. She smiled as the kids sang songs all the way to Granny's. When they arrived, all of Ruby and Peter's children, (4 in all), came running out to greet Regina's. All 8 raced back inside and Regina and her men followed. The diner wasn't too packed and they easily found a seat.

Ruby soon joined them, having to be helped by David to even sit down. "Hey, Gina. I see the greaves worked." She nodded to where Ruth was following Granny around, helping her take orders.

"I know. I feel like crying again." Regina sniffed.

"It's just the beginning." Jefferson said. "Our children will have to overcome many things."

"But they will prevail." David agreed.

"They're Regina's spawns after all." Killian grinned.

Regina blushed under their heartfelt words. She wanted more than anything for her children to live well, but she also knew that she needed to prepare them in case they couldn't. But dark thoughts aside, life was pretty perfect in this new Storybrooke. Her mother was gone, heart crushed by Zelena after it took them almost a month to find it. They never found out who was helping her mother and that still continued to nag both sisters, but they had bigger things to worry about. Rumple was still on lockdown. In fact, the magic users of the town went down into his prison to place a new protection ward on it at least once a week, ensuring that the meddling bastard would never see daylight again. With those two gone, there were no threats, only an abundance of happiness and good times. Regina was happy. Her friends and family were happy. Her children couldn't be more happy with so many friends to play with. Killian was already teaching Liam to sail. Just last summer they built a boat together and Liam always a necklace with a little hook hanging off it in honor of his formerly one handed father. David and James were growing a small garden near the house and James was always excited to help his father in the field, as well as learn how to fight with a sword. Richard was trying his best to emulate Jefferson and his style. He even liked to wear suits and ascots. Jefferson had made him a hat similar to his own and the little one hardly ever wanted to take it off. Up until now there was little Rith could do without assistance, but even without the use of her legs she was a good rider. Regina had built her special seat that would allow her to ride horses and the pair went riding nearly every day. All four also adored their older sister and brother. Grace was quite the older sibling, as well as Henry, whenever he was around. His insufferable birth mother and father were trying their hardest to keep him away from the Mills Clan. And yet he always found a way to visit Regina. Besides that nonsense, life was good, and was about to get even better. Regina put a hand on her stomach and smiled as she thought of the life within. Twice as better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, now keep your finger here." Robin instructed. "Good job, Ruth."

Regina glanced up at her daughter, beaming proudly as Robin showed her how to shoot a bow. The queen sat not far away, cleaning the metal greaves Ruth used to walk, making sure they were well preserved and neat, as well as keeping a close eye on Robin. It wasn't that she didn't trust the man with her daughter, she knew that Ruth was completely safe. Ruth herself did not entirely trust Robin, because she didn't know him as well as her other fathers. Robin tried his best to spend as much time with her as he possibly could, but he just couldn't be around as much as Regina's men. Regina ultimately stayed out of it unless her presence was necessary, and so far, Robin had learned his place.

"Pull it back, as hard as you can." Ruth easily pulled back the string of the small bow until it was at full draw. She took a deep breath as she aimed at the target and fired, hitting a bull's eye. Robin's jaw dropped and Regina fought off a snicker. "You already know how to shoot a bow, don't you?"

"Um...yes." Ruth said.

Robin slowly smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're very good."

"Mommy taught me." Ruth beamed, turning to look at Regina.

"I didn't know you knew how to use a bow." Robin said.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "I have many skills." there was a commotion from the inside the house and she hopped off the crate she had been sitting on to approach her daughter and attach the magical greaves to her legs. Ruth jumped down and ran into the house.

"Archery was something I could have taught her, don't you think?" Robin asked, going to collect the arrow.

"My daughter asked me to teach her something. I wasn't going to say no." Regina replied. She made her way into the house and into the living room where all of the boys were wrestling with their fathers on the floor. Ruth and Grace watched the madness from the couch. She bit her lip, watching them have fun. The last 3 years had been a bit of a small hell for them as well as a slice of heaven. Regina miscarried and ended up losing one of her twins. The only one that survived was a little dark haired boy she named Daniel, who took after his namesake in many ways, the most noticeable being his love of horses. She had gotten pregnant two more times after that, producing another set of fraternal twins, Josh and Colin, one blonde and blue eyed like David and the other dark haired with dark eyes like blue eyes. Josh already proved a fearless little boy, even at such a young age. There was nothing he didn't want to do, nothing he didn't want to try. Colin was a curious little boy. Always snooping where he shouldn't, knowing things he shouldn't, always "finding" things that were not his. But he had a good heart and rarely allowed his wandering fingers to pick up anything of note. Last but not least was her last set of twins, little Sebastian and little Lana. Aric was a quiet little boy, mostly keeping to himself. Lana was unfortunately born with the same birth defect as her older sister, except she hated wearing the magical greaves Maleficent had made and preferred to find her own ways around. The two of them were the only ones to sport Regina's ebony colored hair, but both had piercing blue eyes. They were the last of the Mills Pride to be born before she used magic to tie her tubes in an effort to stop another inevitable pregnancy and to enjoy not being pregnant for a little while. The loss of her child dealt a heavy blow to her heart, one she was still struggling to overcome. Watching all of her children and their fathers together, it helped to ease the pain. A mother should never lose their child. She checked the clock on the wall. It was almost time for her to go. "Killy, you have dinner tonight."

Killian raised his head and nodded before being jumped on by Liam and Colin.

Regina walked to the door and gathered her coat. She looked back once more at her family before going outside.

"Regina." Robin ran to catch up with her as she walked down the driveway.

"Yes, Hood?"

"I was wondering if I could perhaps take Ruth camping this weekend. I was planning on taking the Merry Men on a hunting trip like the old days."

"You would have to ask Ruth." Regina replied.

"She would say yes, I'm sure, but she might need someone to go with her. Someone she trusts….more than me."

"Are you so sure?" Regina asked.

"Are you not?" Robin gently grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop and face him. "Do I mean nothing to you? After all that time of us being together and now you do nothing but push me away."

"Why would I need to hold you close?" Regina tilted her head. "Because we share a daughter? Ruth will be fine, Robin. With or without you. And as for all that time, you were the one who tainted those memories and replaced them with you constantly shoving your way into my life, trying to take control of my child. And every time I remind you of this, you want to remind me of what was. Well, what was, was not me. Never was, never will be."

"She is my child as well."

"A child you would have nothing to do with if I had not told you. Enough of this, Robin. This is all I will do for now. She is just a child. She doesn't need these complications-"

"That's what I am?"

"Honestly? Yes. You are. Now, I need to go. Tell Roland, I said hi." She pulled her hand free and continued on her way to the underground prison where Gold was being held. The guards at the door dipped their heads as she walked in and she continued down the long, dark tunnel until she came to the cell. Magic permeated the air, hundreds of protection charms and sealing spells and wards had been placed on this prison. Once a week, a magic wielding member of Storybrooke came down to place one of their wards here. Not even the Dark One could penetrate this wall. Gold was sitting cross legged in his cell when Regina walked up to the bars and looked in.

"No bump." He said.

"What?"

"The last time you visited me," He looked up and tapped his stomach. "You had a bump. Now, you don't."

"I haven't been down in here in 2 years."

"Really? Time flies when you're rotting away. What were their names?" Regina ignored him as she went to place her spell. "Let me see." Gold continued in that incessant babbling tone of his. "First, there was Richard, James, Liam and little Ruthie, yeah?" He giggled. "You forget I can see the future? Who was next? Daniel. Of course, your poor, little stable boy. Josh? Hmm, strong name. What's next? Um, um, um…" He tapped his finger against his chin and she continued to ignore him as she placed several spells around the room and one on the bars of his cell. "Colin? Sounds about right. Lastly, Sebastian and Lana. Shame you lost one of the twins." Regina rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. "What happened to Cora? The 'evil' one, I mean."

She paused and smirked as she turned around. "She's dead. Off with her head."

"Oh, pity. You never did find out who was helping her, did you?" He stood up and came to the bars to the cell, the corners of his lips turning upwards, contorting his face into a sadistic grin that would put the Joker to shame. "Have you noticed any changes, dearie? In your little perfect world."

"If you mean the aging spell, then yes." Regina crossed her arms. "You expect me to believe that you cast it?"

"Yes. You see, it was a gift. Just like this." He held out his hand, revealing the rolled up spell in his palm.

"And that is?"

"A curse. One that I will cast very soon." He quickly pulled his hand back inside the bars before she could make a move to take it. "You see, someone offered me a way out in return for keeping a secret. That same someone who helped your mother. This curse is going to destroy this pathetic little happy ending of yours. There is a liar in your midst, Regina. And it isn't me."

Regina scoffed. "Fuck off, Gold." She turned around to leave.

"I wonder what your children will be like when I rip them from your arms and memories of you from their minds. And your men. They hated you once. The Author made that happen. With this curse, I can do so much more."

"Then cast it." She hissed.

"Why would I do that before you can run off back to the other fools and tell them what I told you? I give it a week and all of you will be panicking. I give it 3 days and all of you will be looking for the Liar. I bet you already who it is. They lied before, they'll do it again." He laughed to himself.

Regina glared at him before quickly leaving. She made her way straight to Mal and Zelena's farmhouse, calling Belle and Lily as she did so. The rest could know later. Right now, she needed to know if her fears were correct. Mal was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Regina arrived while Zelena was sitting on the couch with their daughter, Aya. She hopped down and quickly raced into Regina's arms.

"Gina, what brings you here?" Zelena asked.

"Rumors." She answered simply, ruffling Aya's mane of red hair. Her niece had adopted the bright blue eyes of her mothers and a face covered in adorable freckles. She put Aya back down and she ran back to Zelena. Belle and Lily arrived later with their own daughter, Colette, the spitting image of Belle and named for her mother.

"What's going on?" Mal asked after they gave the girls something to eat and gathered on the front porch. Regina recounted her visit to Gold's prison.

"A liar? We didn't accuse anyone of helping Cora besides the Savior herself." Mal said. "Why would she help Cora?"

"Because her happy ending was taken from her." Lily said. She rolled her eyes. "You all are really that surprised? She's just like her mother. Her happy ending comes before anything else. That whole Auther nonsense came from her wanting her happy ending. Emma thought Cora could take out Regina and Killian would magically fall in love with her again. Simple."

"Not simple." Belle said. "That means Emma had access to powerful magic and gifted it to the Dark One, most likely Cora gave it to her. He probably is telling the truth and he wants us angry and scared and waiting."

"Why don't you guys just take the spells down and take that shit from him?" Lily asked.

"You mean all of the spells that we've placed up there in the last 5 years? Have you lost your mind?" Mal smacked her in the back of the head. "It'll take twice the effort to take them off as it was to put them on and he would just be waiting. Waiting for his moment to break free."

"We need to call a full Round Table for this." Zelena suggested. "The town leaders need to be aware and if he is serious, we need to prepare. As best we can."

"He cast the aging spell too." Regina added. It had taken them a couple years to realize only the newborns were aging. Henry and Grace were still 14 years old. Besides that, nothing else seemed to be amiss. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he can live forever." Mal scoffed. "He wouldn't want us growing old and senile before he could enact his revenge. Zelena is right, we need more minds on this. No one is taking my children from me." She glanced at Lily. "Not again."

"I'll alert the others." Belle dipped her head. "We meet at the town hall tomorrow morning. The sooner the better. If it's possible, try not to arouse anyone's curiosity." Mal, Zelena and Regina both nodded as she went back inside, Lily following.

"I should go." Regina said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She teleported back home and found the house strangely quiet. She peeked into each room, finding children heaped on the beds and she smiled as she walked in to tuck each of her sons and her daughters into bed. She made her way into her bedroom and found her men all half asleep on the bed. "Are you rethinking the decision to have as many children as possible as soon as possible?"

"Yes." Killian groaned.

She smiled and got ready for bed. "By the way, all of us have to go to a meeting tomorrow at the town hall." They all gave little moans of agreement and she smirked as she climbed into bed.

The next morning saw her up bright and early to get every child and husband ready for the day. She contacted Dane and he promised to babysit while they were gone. She had just gotten dressed in one of her favorite pantsuits and was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard the flood coming. Sebastian was the first one down, followed closely by his brothers and Killian carried Ruth down the stairs for her while Lana rode on Jefferson's back. Grace came last, rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Regina asked.

She nodded. "Never can have enough sleep."

"You are surely your father's daughter." she smiled. She looked out over the full table, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of her family. Her sons, her daughters, her husbands. This was their dream finally come true. Everything about it was perfect. The whining and bickering made her smile all the more and watching her husbands expertly tend to the kids so as not to disturb her just completed the picture. She could swear that they changed more diapers and warmed more bottles than she did.

"Mommy!" Sebastian suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs and snapping her out of her thoughts. He had chosen the seat next to her, his favorite seat, and had his hands raised to her. She picked him up and placed him in the chair, kissing the top of his head.

"Eat up and be good for your grandfather today and you will get to play Lion this afternoon." She said, to a resounding chorus of cheers. She smiled. Yes, this was the life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina fidgeted in her chair at the round table, listening to Belle tell everyone what had been discovered. The very thought of losing the life they had suffered and endured so much to finally have made her sick. Killian took her hand on the table and kissed it. She smiled softly at him.

"Let's start with the basics." Ruby said from her place next to Peter. "Can the imp cast the curse from inside the prison? Would your sealing spells stop it?"

"We don't know." Mal answered. "Darkness has the ability to travel through all kinds of barriers but there are literally dozens of spells on his prison."

"On top of that," Regina added. "He would need ingredients. Depending on whatever curse this may be."

"This Liar he talked about could supply them." Zelena said. "We're all agreed it's the insipid savior, right?" A chorus of ayes followed.

"Should we confront Emma?" David asked. "I could talk to her and Snow."

"Oh no, dearie." Zelena laughed, pouring herself some wine. "Both of them lost any niceties when they lied to us."

"But what will we do if Gold can cast the curse?" Jefferson asked. "If he does manage to get the ingredients. What then? We have no idea what this curse will entail, what world we'll be living in or if we're even alive."

"He'll want us alive." Mal scoffed.

"He did say he would rip our children from our arms."

"Then we need to kill him." Killian said.

"We can't. Now without someone else becoming the Dark One."

"I'll do it." Lily offered. Belle and Mal immediately turned to look at her like she was crazy. "What? If it means that we will keep our kids and our lives, then hell yeah I'll become the Dark One. With no hesitation. I'm not letting that son of a bitch take Letty from us."

"That's out of the question." Cora intervened as Mal took a breath, no doubt to reprimand her daughter. "You already have an incredible amount of magic within you, ancient and potent. Add that to the power of the Dark One, you would be unstoppable. Even if you've been in darkness your whole life."

"What about me?" Peter asked. "I'm a werewolf, yes, but not the biggest, not the strongest."

"Gold was a poor, insignificant coward with a busted leg before he became the Dark One." Regina reminded him. "Overnight he became one of the most powerful beings in the world. Who you were won't matter, who you become is inevitable."

"Darkness is corrupting and it will corrupt even the brightest heart with the best intentions." Cora added. "No one can become the Dark One. We need a new plan."

Regina sighed and leaned back in her chair, thinking over the possibilities. The others threw ideas back and forth but they were quickly debunked. She looked down at her lap, churning over ways they could rid themselves of this menace and then...it hit her. She looked over at Killian, more specifically the hand that now replaced his hook. "Killy, didn't you almost kill Gold before?"

He nodded. "Yes, but he was across the border and my hook was enchanted."

"What if we do that again?" She asked.

"But we would still have to take all the spells off and he could break out anytime." Granny said.

Belle nodded slowly. "What if...we offer him a deal? We offer freedom, in exchange for peace."

"He'll never agree to leaving Storybrooke." Mal growled. "And he probably won't even want to talk to you now."

"Cora then?"

"Perhaps. Regina, David, you two go talk to Emma and Snow. We'll begin coming up with ways to trick Gold."

"We just need the right wording." Belle said.

"Meeting adjourned." Granny called.

Regina rose to her feet, not really pleased that she had to go talk to Emma or Snow. David took her hand.

"You ready to go?" He asked. She sighed and smirked as Jefferson and Killian kissed her cheeks. "Might as well get it over with."

"And hurry back or we'll all be in trouble if the kids don't get to play lion." Jefferson smiled.

Regina nodded. "See you boys at home." David licked his tongue at them as he picked Regina up and ran out the door. "You're so ridiculous." She laughed as she was placed in the car. He walked around to the driver's seat and grinned. It made her feel so special how they always bickered for her attention, even after all these years it never ceased. "Do you ever think you'll get tired of just being with me?" she ventured to ask. David slammed his foot on the brakes, nearly throwing her out of her seat.

"No." He said simply before driving off again.

She punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"Nope, just married to the love of my life." He grinned, swerving through traffic like a madman.

"Ever since you quit working at the station you've become Cruella behind the wheel of a car." Regina smirked as he parked. She reached for the door and he smacked her hand away before quickly getting out of the car and running around to the other side to open her door. She rolled her eyes at him and he kissed her forehead. She walked up to the front door of the station and he again beat her to it so he could open it for her. She ignored his smug smirk as they walked into the station where Emma was throwing darts at a dart board and her mother was texting on her phone. With the new powers instated and Mal being the cash cow for the town, crime was down almost 80% and the only problems that ever arose came from Snow's idiot followers when they wanted to throw a tantrum about Snow being dethroned. But it was a matter that was either quickly squashed or quickly ignored. David pulled out a chair for Regina and she sat down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked, throwing a dart and almost hitting the bull's eye.

"You lied to us, Emma." Regina answered. Emma turned around, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the accusing tone. "Emma motherfucking Swan, if I lose my family because of your stupidity, I'm going to kill you in every painful way I know how."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My mother. You helped her. You saved her. The day we brought you before the mayors, you lied." Regina scowled. "You lied to me, your father, to Henry and everyone else. You didn't save her because you wanted to be a hero, you did it because you thought she would get you your happy ending at the cost of everyone else's. You helped Gold to keep his mouth shut. Mother told me about the spell she took from you. What were you going to do? Make him forget your treachery?" She waited for the blonde to lie again, almost hoping she would.

Emma finally sighed. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry is not going to stop the Dark One from trying to destroy us!" Regina roared.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

Regina turned to looked at her. "You helped save my mother's life. Why?"

"I saw her bleeding to death in my living room. I was just trying to-"

"Help? The Heart-Ripper? The woman who would've destroyed us all to get your daughter a happy ending built on our blood?! Stupid! Both of you!"

"I'm not stupid." Emma almost growled at her, taking a threatening step forward.

Regina stood up to face her. "Yes, you are! Because right now, the Dark One is threatening to curse us and take away our lives...yet again. If you had done what was asked, report to one of us as soon as my mother contacted you, then maybe we wouldn't be in this position."

"This isn't Emma's fault." Snow leapt to her daughter's defense.

"It's never her fault, or your fault." Regina scowled at her. "Never. Is it? I don't give a damn, but she's going to fix it." She looked at Emma. "You're going to go back to Gold and you're going to offer him a deal and make sure he takes it. If this curse is cast, some way, somehow, I will find you, Miss Swan. I will always find you and when I do...I'm going to rip your heart out."

Regina turned to leave and David moved to follow. "Dad." Emma said. "Please-"

"We gave you the chance to come clean long ago, Emma." David sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you would hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're my daughter." He said, pulling her into his arms. "But we need you right now. Gold has a curse in his cell and he's planning to cast it. We have to stop him."

Regina continued outside, her blood boiling. She rubbed her temples, aching to go back in and punch Emma right in the face. Liar. Idiot. Self-righteous, lying, fool! She wanted to strangle the idiot blonde for doing something so stupid. How could she ever believe that trusting Cora Mills, the heartless mother who abandoned one child in the woods and abused the other, would ever do anything to help her? She was only too happy when David returned and drove her home.

"We're gonna get through this." He said as they go out of the car again.

"I hope so." She said, casting a spell on them both. From the cloud of magic they emerged as lions. David towered over her more slender, graceful form. He was massive with a thick golden mane. He walked so close to her that their pelts brushed as they walked around the house to where the kids were. This was their favorite game. Playing Lion. Jefferson and Killian, both in lion forms as well, were being mauled by their little ones in small cubs forms of their own.

"Mommy's here!" Sebastian yelled, racing to Regina. He was quickly overtaken by his older siblings who crashed into Regina and started trying to climb on David. She purred as she picked up Sebastian and swung him onto her back, racing back to Jefferson and Killian. That was how they spent most of the day, just playing around outside as lions. The kids hardly ever tired of this game. When evening came, Jefferson ordered pizza and the kids ate until they couldn't anymore. Exhausted and full, they were out like lights within minutes and the proud parents tucked them in. The day went a lot better than Regina had thought it would, but her mind just wouldn't rest. She was too on edge thinking about this curse. She wanted to try and do a little research of her own, to perhaps find a way to counteract it, like she did with Pan's, but as soon as she stepped out of the shower, she knew that would not be the case. Jefferson was already naked and David and Killian were both looking annoyed.

"I won." Jefferson grinned.

"Dears, I don't know if I can do it tonight. I was hoping to work on this curse situation."

"It'll still be there in the morning." Jefferson scoffed, quickly sweeping her into his arms and lifting her up. She locked her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed and put her down. "We must take care of our queen."

"Baby, maybe-" Jefferson pushed her forehead, making her fall back. He fell to his knees and pushed apart her legs. Her eyes slowly rolled back into her head and she completely gave him in to his touch. By now, they had mastered the art of lovemaking and gods, was it glorious. Soon, Jefferson was joined by Killian as he slid between her lips. Everything became one beautiful blur when David finally joined the mix. Each husband had his turn and she did her best to return the pleasure. She completely forgot about anything that didn't involve one of the adonises in her bed. Fuck...it was good to be the queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The sounds of swords clashing and yelling greeted Henry as he walked down to the stables with Regina. A training area had been built nearby and it was where the other children were located. Except for Ruth and Grace, who were riding around the paddock, and Lana, who was riding in her chariot. It was actually Sebastian's idea to make it for their birthday and she loved it. Jefferson leaned against the fence, keeping an eye on them for the time being.

Henry opened the door to the training facility and held it open for his mother as they walked inside. David was already in the middle of one of the training arenas, sparring with Josh and James. Colin and Liam were sparring in another circle with Killian. Richard was training with an armor clad knight and Daniel was battling Mal and Aya with a staff. Roland and Robin were on the other side of the facility practicing with the bow and Sebastian sat on a hay bale, sharpening a dagger. By now, everyone knew about the aging curse, but their leaders managed to pacify the people so it wasn't so bad. Henry's siblings were now as old as he was. Their aging seemed to stop as soon as they reached the age of 14. Sebastian and Lana were the only ones who had yet to reach their 14th birthday and that was not for another few months. Even though he knew his mother was happy for more years with her children, Henry could tell that she was constantly worried about something. Whatever that might be, Regina never told.

"Hello, Mother." Sebastian grinned happily as Regina walked to kiss him on the head. She smiled and examined the weapon in his hands. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Henry, which was nothing new. Henry said nothing about it, but he was pretty sure Sebastian hated him. For what reason, he didn't know but he was almost afraid to ask.

"Hello, my young prince. Why aren't you fighting?"

"I wanted you to teach me." He replied.

"Me? I'm not a warrior." Regina frowned.

"You are. Just a different kind." He shrugged, neatly flipping the dagger. "I do not just want to be a fighter. I want to think like you."

Regina smirked. "A strategist, I see." Sebastian nodded. "Alright then." She conjured a small table and a map. "Let's see what you got."

Henry left them to their lesson and went to go pick up a training sword, inviting Richard to spar with him after watching him fight for a few minutes. Richard smiled and held up the sword and shield he was practicing with, dropping into a ready stance. The knight went to take a break, leaving the two to spar. Richard was quickly becoming a good fighter, standing out as a sort of a leader of the Mills Pride children and Henry wasn't sure if that was because he just possessed a dominant personality or because the others simply liked to follow his lead. He looked a lot like Regina now, bearing long black hair and unusual bright green eyes that were flecked with gold. He seemed to be taking after Jefferson in other regards. When it came to wielding a sword, it was easy to tell who he got that from.

"Let's go, Little Brother." Henry said.

"After you."

Henry feinted an attack to the left and turned at the last second, going for an overhead swing. Richard backstepped and hit him in the ribs with the flat of the wooden sword. He smiled and ducked another swing from Henry, spinning behind him and bashing him in the back with his shield. Henry growled to himself and attacked again. The brothers went back and forth, matching each other step for step. After a while, everyone else started to crowd around the fence, cheering and yelling. David called out instructions every now and then, but Henry was far too focused on beating Richard to really notice. Richard was deceptively fast wielding the large shield and he used it as a weapon just as much as his sword. It caught Henry off guard when he decided to dropkick him in the chest, earning him the win.

"You fought well." Richard smiled as he extended a hand to help his brother to his feet.

"So did you. Might not be able to use that in an actual battle though."

"I will have you to watch my back."

Henry smirked and stepped out of the ring. David gave them both pats on the back. After that, Regina announced it was time for their weekly magic lessons. She took them back to the mansion for a shower and a change of clothes and then took them to the new magic vault that used to be the library. Taking the elevator down into Maleficent's old prison, they entered the newly renovated training room. All of Regina's children seemed to possess some affinity for magic, but she never made it mandatory for them to learn it besides some basic healing spells. Ruth and Daniel were the ones who excelled in this category. Ruth had potential to be a great healer, while Daniel liked shapeshifting. Aya and Colette were already there doing their fire breathing lessons. Ruby and Peter's kids were there as well, but their lessons were more physical, involving running on treadmills, shifting between wolf form and human form fluidly and learning the aspects of their beasts. Each of the children went to their favorite spots to begin practicing or studying and Henry took a seat near the door, knowing that Emma would be by to pick him up soon. He couldn't use magic so he never stayed for these lessons. His eyes were eventually drawn to a certain she-wolf, Ruby and Peter's eldest daughter. Elena. She was in her wolf form, a sleek and slender form with chocolate brown fur, listening to her mother's instructions intently but she seemed to notice him looking at her and glanced at him, flashing a toothy smile at him. He smiled and quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks flush with warmth.

"Saw that, Mate." Killian said as he walked past.

"There was nothing to see." He replied. Killian just gave him a smug look and continued on his way.

It wasn't too long later that Regina sat on the floor next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish I could learn something too. I don't have magic though."

Regina nodded slowly. "Would you like to learn a few things?"

Henry immediately turned to look at her. "I could?"

"Not magic like me or your siblings. But there are different kinds. You are surrounded by many practitioners, we can find something for you."

Henry smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime."

The next time they had lessons, Regina didn't go down into the training room with everyone else. Henry waited for her while she walked around the library now filled with magical lore. She picked out a couple books and beckoned him over as she took a seat in the sitting area, placing the books on the table. "You ready?"

"Yep. What's first?"

"First, you need to read." Regina smirked.

"Really? I'm going to be **that** kind of...wizard or sorcerer?"

Regina grinned at him. "We all had to do it, my dear. But this type of magic, I think you'll like."

"So I'm not learning light magic or dark magic?" He frowned. "What am I learning?"

"Do you know what elves are, Henry?"

"You mean like Legolas?"

"Yes and no. You're thinking of the right kind, but in our old world, elves were extinct. Extinct or just decided to go somewhere else, no one really knows the truth, but did you know that elves had their own type of magic?" He shook his head. "Elvish magic is very different than light magic and dark magic. It's so ancient that no one even practices it anymore because almost no one was alive when they did. However, we know one very wonderful person who was."

"Maleficent." He guessed.

"Bingo. Why don't we bring this magic back, huh? She gave me all her books on the subject and actually taught me some of it when I was her apprentice." She waited patiently for him to finish while he bounced around in excitement.

"Okay, where do I begin?"

"Well, first, let's start with the language. It is the force behind the magic. If you know the language, then you can use its magic. Understand?"

"Nope."

She held out her hand. "Nár." A flame fluttered into existence into her palm. The fire did not sit in her hand as it usually did. It flowed around her fingers and her hand, but with a single motion it turned into one of her trademark fireballs. "It means flame." She extinguished it by closing her hand.

"So I just say it? What if it doesn't work?"

"You have the heart of the Truest Believer and you are the son of the Savior. It will work." Regina waited for him to nod again. "I will teach you three words this week. Flame, shield and heal. The most useful for offense, defense and health. Now, again, this magic is based on the elvish language. Nár means flame. It **is** a flame. The thing **is** the word. Know the word and you control the thing." She stood up and walked a little ways away. "Shield is Turma." She cast the spell and the air in front of her solidified into a wall, almost turning into a thick sheet of purple glass. Henry stood up and ran over, walking around it.

"Whoa. I'll be able to do this?"

"Indeed. Cool, huh?" Regina smirked.

"Amazing."

"One day, you will be able to cast spells without even saying the word, you just think it and it will be. But there are limitations, so before you give it a go, we should go over that."

"Yes, ma'am." Henry said, watching the shield dissolve.

/

When Emma arrived at the Storybrooke Vault, she expected for Henry to be waiting for her, as he usually was. Why Regina always decided to take him to the vault when he couldn't use magic was beyond her. When she stepped through the doors, her stomach dropped at seeing her son's arm engulfed in flames. Fire was all the place and she quickly went to grab the fire extinguisher.

"Emma, no!" Regina snapped, almost tackling her to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We have to help him!"

Regina ignored her, carefully making her way over to Henry. Emma barely even noticed the others getting out of the elevator. She was too focused on her son.

"Calm down, Henry. Magic reacts to emotion. If you lose it, you will lose control of the flames." Regina said. "This is your creation, you control it. Trust yourself. Trust me." Henry nodded, almost hyperventilating at this point, but Regina's coaching eased his mind and the flames started to disperse. When the last of it had collected in his hand, Regina grabbed the fireball and wrapped both hands around it, purple magic engulfing her hands for a few moments. When it cleared, Regina presented Henry with a glass ball with the small flame inside of it. "Your first fireball! Look at it, it's so pretty and gold. That's probably going to be the signature color of your magic."

Henry took a few deep breaths, holding the treasure in his hands. He smiled and threw his arms around Regina's waist. "That was amazing! Terrifying, but amazing."

"I told you that you could do it., and it is only the beginning." She kissed the top of his head, smoothing down his hair. He stared at the orb in his hands and looked at the others, running over to show it off and accepting congratulations from the other kids.

Emma stormed over to Regina. "What the hell is wrong with you? He could've been killed!"

"With me standing two feet away? Are you serious?" Regina arched an eyebrow. "Look at him." Emma turned around, looking at his son happily show off his prize. Richard and Ruth were bouncing up and down in their excitement. David and Killian even bent down to lift him onto their shoulders, parading him out the door. The other children followed. "You honestly think I would put my son in danger?" Regina asked. Emma turned to face her again, biting back the scowl that wanted to take over. "He's always in good hands with me, Miss Swan. He will never have anything to fear." The brunette turned to put away some books and Emma crossed her arms.

"Well, what about my time with him? If he's here learning magic now, when will I get to see him? Since you want to monopolize all his fucking time."

"The times will be the same. If Henry wants to skip a lesson or go see you, then fine. It's his decision. You could always sit in and watch. Maybe then you'll learn something. If not, I don't know what to tell you." Regina shrugged. "Please leave so I can lock up."

Emma would have punched the older brunette right then and there but she decided not to. She couldn't stand being second best to Regina Mills. It was only made worse in the passing days. When Henry wasn't with the Mills pride and was staying with Emma, he was usually reading one of those stupid magic books he had been given to study, just waiting for when he could go back and practice. It was after another one of these sessions that she noticed that the kids were being watched by Lily. It wasn't until after the time was up that the rest of the parents arrived to collect their children. She immediately cornered Regina as she cleaned up the library.

"You guys had a meeting, didn't you?"

"It doesn't concern you anymore, Miss Swan." The brunette replied evenly. "See yourself out."

Emma glared at the woman as she walked over to Killian and David, accepting kisses from both of them. Jefferson looped an arm through hers as they lead the herd of children outside.

"Hey, Mom, can I go to the mansion?" Henry asked. "Grandpa is having a barbecue and Aunt Zelena and Mal are going to put on a magic show."

Emma nodded. "Yeah sure, kid." He gave her a quick hug and followed Regina out the door. She scowled and flipped over the nearest table.

"Yeah, I never liked that table anyway." Emma whipped around and let out a sigh seeing that it was only Ruby. The she-wolf gave her a small smile.

"Sorry." She swallowed, picking it back up. Ruby came forward to help her stack all of the books back on it. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

Ruby smirked. "You think Regina's going to leave you here alone?" At the mention of the former queen's name, Emma's scowl returned. "You and her still at odds?"

"I'm starting to think we'll always be at odds. She and her family is all Henry talks about. All he cares about. I mean, before this whole curse thing, he hated her. He didn't want anything to do with her and now, I barely see him. It's like everything is falling apart. I'm losing everything." Emma sighed, sitting down in a chair. Ruby sat on the table in front of her, giving her a little nod to continue. "I don't know how to change things."

"Henry loves both of his mothers. That won't change, Emma."

"I'm not just talking about Henry. I'm over Killian." She said. "I know that there will never be anything between us. But I can't even show my face around town. Mom either. I don't even have a name anymore. All they call me is 'Liar'. That's my name now. I don't know when they have meetings, I don't know anything they're planning. I have tried to talk to Gold over and over. He doesn't care. He won't take the deal. I mean, what do I do? I never wanted to be the savior, I know, but at least before…"

"You had respect and authority?" Ruby asked. "I get it. I know that feeling."

"Oh please. You're the venerated general, a fucking war hero, right hand of royalty. You're telling me that you never had respect and authority every day?"

"That was part of the curse, remember?" Ruby said, crossing her legs.

"So you were Regina's soldier?"

"No." The werewolf shook her head. "Regina was never the queen and I only knew her when she helped me and Granny once. We didn't actually become friends until a year later. My mother, Anita, never died to Regina's Black Knights, because the Black Knights didn't exist under her command. I ran away from home and found her. Me and Peter. She trained us, taught us to lead and to be werewolves. Then, my kind were despised throughout the land, except in the Forbidden Kingdom. Mal didn't welcome a lot of people, but she welcomed us. As shapeshifters, like her."

"You fought for Maleficent?" Emma asked.

"If she called, we came. All of the territory to the east of her kingdom, from the emerald forests to the sapphire seas, she gave to us, to grow. As you can imagine, no one ever really attacked her. I wasn't a war hero, but a leader. I united the werewolves of the Enchanted Forest. Then I united the other shapeshifters. Eventually, yes, I became a bit of a big deal, but I didn't start out that way. I started out as a little whelp who had to learn her place and work her way up. Look, I don't know how to help you right now, but I can tell you that this little tactic you're going for will not work on Regina. It just won't. Technically she might not be the Regina you always thought, but she's been through too much to roll over for anyone."

"I don't want her to roll over." Emma sighed. "I just want to be in my son's life and included in running this town because apparently, no one knows what to do next."

"And you do?"

"I have some ideas." She shrugged. "But first, why are you being nice to me? No one else is."

"Because being mad at you isn't going to help us or protect my family." Ruby replied. "It's a waste of time and energy and I stopped having the ability to deal with that a long time ago." The werewolf stood up and stretched. "Come on, can't leave you in here by yourself."

Emma stood up and walked with Ruby out of the library. The werewolf locked up and turned back around. "You don't have any idea what I should do?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Ask for an audience with the council. Talk to them. Apologize and offer any solutions you might have to our problem. Give your ideas freely, ask nothing in return. When you were just the savior, some of them might not have liked you, probably still don't, but now they don't **trust** you. You need to build that trust back up again. Only then can you move forward. Gold is going after our kids, we know that for a fact. You need to show them that you are willing to go just as far as they are for these kids. Not just Henry and not just for you."

Emma nodded slowly. "Can you set it up?"

"I can try. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible." That time came only a week later when she was called before the round table. She could tell instantly that no one was pleased to see her. "Um, hi."

"Hi. What do you want?" Zelena said curtly. Maleficent smirked at her tone, letting out a pleased growl.

"I want to apologize." She answered. "Truly, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt-"

"No, you just meant to get your happy ending at the cost of Regina's, and Killian's, maybe everyone else's too knowing my mother." The witch interrupted again.

Emma sighed. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry. It was selfish and foolish and it could have been disastrous and I am sorry. I wasn't thinking beyond what I wanted. Everything was changing so fast and I just...I want to make it up to you all, to the kids. I want to fix this and I will do whatever it takes. I'll help whatever way I can. Just...please, give me one last chance." Silence followed her words for a while. The others exchanged looks and whispers. Ruby was silent throughout the exchange but she gave Emma a small wink. Emma wasn't really sure if she was a friend at this point, but she at least seemed to support her. Eventually, all eyes turned to Regina. Of course they would leave it up to the woman who hated her the most.

Regina moved to get up and all three of her men instinctively stood up to assist, but she waved them away and walked around the table. "Miss Swan, this is my dream. A dream I have wanted for so long, that I have fought for and lost so much for." Regina stopped directly in front of her, boldly staring her down and Emma couldn't hold her ground. "You threatened that by aligning with a madwoman. You knew what my mother was capable of and chose to side with her anyway. On top of that you stole from me to hide your treachery. If I could, I would kill you where you stand, because I don't trust you and I doubt I ever will again."

"I understand." Emma whispered.

"But for my children, I will do anything. So you will be given a chance. 14."

"14 what?"

Regina turned back around and made her way back to her side. "The children stop aging when they reach the age of 14."

"What's the significance of 14?"

"That's how old Neal was when Rumple lost him." Belle answered. "This is only partially about us. This is also about our children. He will make them suffer just to torture us. We believe that he will cast the curse when the youngest child turns 14."

"Lana and Sebastian." Regina said. "That leaves us with less than a year to find a solution to our problem."

Emma nodded quickly. "Okay, so um, what about a curse? Or a portal? We leave before he can curse us."

"We've thought of that. The curse wouldn't work because you can't control the reach of it and his prison is in the middle of town." Zelena answered. "The portal is our last defense. We're charging one up, but to hold it open long enough for everyone in town to go through will require an immense amount of energy."

"Cora used a spell to protect herself before. She protected an entire stronghold from the Dark Curse." Emma said. "It was like a huge bubble. The Dark Curse didn't even penetrate it."

"It still won't work with him in the middle of the town. He would be **in** the bubble." Regina said.

"We're trying to focus on stopping the son of a bitch **before** he can cast any curse." Granny almost growled. "We've tried talking to him. Belle has, Regina, Zelena, Neal, nothing works. We've even used the dagger on him."

"He didn't give you the curse?" Emma frowned.

"He didn't. Meaning the curse is either no longer in the cell with him or he destroyed it. Now which of those is the most likely scenario?"

"Someone else is working with him." Emma realized. "It's not me, I swear!"

"We know." Zelena said, although Emma wasn't sure how. Did they search her house something?

"This is enough for today." Belle decided. "We've been here an hour and we're no closer to find a solution than the moment we walked in. Go home to your families. We'll meet again next week."

Everyone rose to their feet to leave and two people came in to clean up. "Nothing's changed, just so you know. Don't make me regret this, Miss Swan." Regina said as she passed.

"I won't. I'll do better."

"See that you do." Killian and Jefferson followed her out of the room, while David stayed behind.

"Hey, Dad. I'm sorry about all of this."

David shrugged and put an arm around her, leading out. "I know. It's good you're making up for it, but this isn't going to cut it."

"We need to find whoever he's working with."

"As soon as possible."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
